It's a Small World Afterall!
by Snape's southernbelle
Summary: Dumbledore opened his new box of LemoniestLemonyLemon Drops to find a YOU WON! paper fall into his lap. I just won a trip for eight to a place called 'Walt Disney World' they say it is the Happiest Place on Earth! Hilarity and a bit of HGSS and GWDM en
1. We're all going to Disney World!

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters from Harry Potter (How wonderful would that be if I were that brilliant!) and I certainly don't own Disney World or any of its affiliates (otherwise I would have built a room in Cinderella's Castle and I would never leave the park!)

Ok, so this was my very first fanfic and I must say that I know I'm a bit nutters but it seemed fun. Should I continue or does this story line suck and just remove it? Be honest, I don't wanna waste time on something people just click away from!

Note- This is pre- HBP, Snape may be a bit snarky, but it's not an evil murderer! (Very upset with that development)

Now remember: Please keep all hands and feet inside the fanfiction at all times. Ok, so without further ado- on with the... fanfiction!

**It's a small world after all**

Albus Dumbledore sat in the staff room preparing for the end of the year meeting with his heads of houses. Professor Pomonia Sprout glanced up from her magical gardening magazine. Minerva McGonagall and Fillius Flitwick were having a heated debate about a new article in _Charms Today,_ as Severus Snape sulked in a chair by the fire. Dumbledore popped the last lemon drop from the box in his mouth and immediately pulled out a brand new box. That man was going to turn into a lemon drop one of these days.

"Does anyone have any new developments we need to discuss?" Dumbledore asked, as he opened the new box.

"Yes, Albus," replied Minerva, "I believe we need to talk about the appointment of Head Boy and Girl for next year. I wish to nominate Hermione Granger; I believe she would be PERFECT for head..." she paused as she noticed his attention was focused on the box in his lap... "Albus?"

Dumbledore had opened his new box of "Lemoniest-Lemony-Lemon Drops" to find a large "YOU WON!" paper fall into his lap. He turned it over and furrowed his eyebrows, "Well I'll be! I just won a trip for eight to a place called 'Walt Disney World' -they say it is the "Happiest Place on Earth!"

"Albus, what ARE you going on about?" Asked Minerva.

"I'm not sure, Minerva... but it says I must phone this number immediately... Oh dear! Where will I find a phone?" Albus wondered aloud. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Albus... the Head boy and girl position..." Reminded Minerva.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Yes, yes... I believe Ms. Granger will do, and to balance out having a Gryffindor, we'll appoint Mr. Malfoy as our Headboy. Yes, that will do nicely. We shall need them here by Sunday to help put things in motion for next year. Ah, well if there's no important business, I suppose I will go seek out our dear Muggle Studies professor to find out more about this World I won a trip to," he said as he popped three more lemon drops into his mouth. "I'll bet this place is Lemon-drop Heaven!"

"Blasted old fool," said McGonagall as she stood up and stalked out behind him.

"Well, so wraps up another year, Severus," said Fillius. "Pomonia and I are off to Aruba for a wonderful, long break. Have a nice summer," he continued as, Sprout nodded. They stepped into the fireplace and in a flash, they were gone.

Severus retreated back to his dank, dark dungeons, happy to be rid of annoying students and overly happy staff. He pulled out some of his research and began working. Yes, he loved the summer. It was peaceful and he could work in his lab undisturbed and unharassed.

Hermione was happy to be home. She had no big plans for the summer and that was fine with her. She just wanted a nice, relaxing summer to do research and read her books for next year's classes, perhaps a trip to Diagon Alley later in the summer to see her friends. She knew Harry was stuck at the Dursely's for a few weeks and she could just picture Ron and Ginny at the Burrow playing Quidditch under the watchful eye of Mrs. Weasely. She sat down in her favorite chair and started reading her potions book for next year. Yes, this was going to be a wonderful summer.

Back at Hogwarts, Severus Snape glanced at his pocket watch and decided it was time to make his way to the Great Hall for dinner. The head table had been transfigured into a small table for the few professors who remained. Dumbledore and McGonagall were already sipping their pumpkin juice, waiting for the meal to be served. He took one look at Dumbledore's big goofy grin and shuddered. This was not a good sign.

"Severus, my boy! Glad to see you out of those dungeons. You really need a bit of sun this summer," Said Dumbledore. Severus growled in reply, but Dumbledore ignored him. "Wonderful news!" He continued, "I DID, indeed, win a trip for myself and seven others to fly on an air-a-plane to the United States! WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD - Don't look at me like that!" He said, responding to the sneer that was now plastered to Severus's face. "You ARE going. It is NOT an option and you WILL have fun. Really Severus, you must learn to relax, my boy. I know I work you hard and expect many things out of you, but Summer is time to unwind and destress."

"Who else has been... blessed... with this... opportunity?" Sneered Snape.

"You, Minerva, and I will be going. As most of our other faculty have left for the summer, I believe we will incorporate a few of our students who could use a bit of distraction. Yes, I think this is a wonderful opportunity for a few students to partake in this educational adventure- with the approaching war I'm sure the escape would be most welcomed." He said.

If Dumbledore expected him to go to a place the muggle's deemed the "Happiest Place on Earth" with the golden trio, he really must have overdosed on those lemon drops this morning. No. He would put his foot down. He did not WANT to go to the States. He did not WANT to spend two weeks of his summer with the children he so desperately awaited for his summers away from. He wasn't going and no one could make him. He would rather spend two weeks at the Dark Lord's feet being crucio'ed to death.

"Shouldn't someone stay here and take care of the castle?" Asked Snape, hopefully.

"Madam Pomfrey will stay, she has committed to working at St. Mungo's this summer. Professor Trelawney will stay in her tower, unless you would rather have her accompany us," Dumbledore said smiling. Snape choked on his pumpkin juice and shook his head vehemently," ...and Hagrid will stay. He wishes to teach Grawp table manners this summer and I rather think he would stick out among the muggles."

"Oh Albus- a FIELD TRIP," Exclaimed McGonagall, "How fun! And the students can bond... they never seemed to accept little Mr. Malfoy, even after he took the Unbreakable Vow to help bring down the dark lord."

Severus couldn't help it, he choked on his pumpkin juice yet again; this time a bit came out of his nose. He grabbed his napkin and wondered how in the world McGonagall came up with the idea that Draco Malfoy would want to spend two weeks of his summer frolicking around with a load of Gryffindors. Oh this was going to end bad.

"Lucius would NEVER allow his son to step foot in a place crawling with muggles." Snape spat.

"Since Draco is Head Boy, he must come to the castle to help us out this summer. All of the past head boys and girls have dedicated their summers to helping us prepare for the next year. His family knows this is expected and required. Besides, his parents are in Aruba." Said Dumbledore with his blue eyes twinkling.

Snape sunk down in his chair as he listened to Dumbledore and McGonagall go over the growing list of people who would accompany them on their trip. Granger and Malfoy, as Head girl and boy, were first on the list. Potter and the Weasel were, of course, right up there. If you have the Weasel, you have to take his sister.

Severus slammed his head on the table repeatedly with loud thuds. Not... happening... not... happening...

"Oh honestly, Severus, you are so dramatic," Mocked McGonnagal.

He gave her his most evil stare in reply. Oh yes. There would be revenge for this. She wouldn't know where, she wouldn't know when, but there was something dreadful ahead with her name on it. Payback would certainly be... bugger- he was late to add lacewings to his potions. He shoved his chair back and stalked out of the Great Hall, robes billowing behind him.

_Dear Ms. Granger:_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected Head Girl. As you know, there are many responsibilities that come with this honour. In that respect, we ask the Head Girl and Boy to spend the summer at Hogwarts to help in preparations for the upcoming school year. Someone will collect you from your home on Sunday at exactly 11:15 am. _

_Thank you-Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione was so excited! She lived for this moment. She held the best marks and met all of the requirements necessary to hold this prized position. She did not realize this meant going back to school so soon; but she knew her parents would understand. She quickly wrote a note to Harry and one to Ron to share the wonderful news, then she took to gathering her things for summer and for the school year. She had a sinking feeling Draco Malfoy was selected Head Boy, he was also a prime candidate. Spending an entire summer at the castle with him was NOT her idea of fun, but she would cross that bridge when it came. For now, she was quiet content.

As if his luck couldn't get any worst, the headmaster had requested that he, Severus Snape, bat of the dungeons, fetch the Head Girl and Boy from their homes on Sunday. After a right tantrum, Dumbledore informed him that Minerva was going to fetch the Weaselys for the trip and he would see to Potter, unless Snape wanted to switch with one of them. He quickly agreed- after all, he would much rather his godson and the Know-It-All over the other bloody mess of them.

So Sunday morning, after he fetched Draco from Malfoy Manor, he found himself knocking on the front door of a large muggle home. Large indeed. The place was a mansion. He remembered that her parents were both something called _dentists,_ and whatever that was, it was certainly profitable.

A short woman answered the door wearing a black dress and apron. "Hello. May I help you?" She inquired.

"Mrs. Granger, I presume." He gave a slight bow.

"Oh no. I'm the maid; please do come in. I will fetch her for you." She made haste to a box on the wall as he realized that muggles use people instead of house elves... S.P.E.W. indeed! At least they didn't use other humans to wait on them! "Mrs. Granger, the professor is here for "Mione."

"I'll send her right down," said the box.

Severus took a minute to look around. Most of his experiences in muggle homes were affiliated with death eater activities and were, therefore, less than honourable. Rarely did he have a chance to just look around.

The reception hall was quite grand with shiny marble floors, a chandelier, and a winding staircase. There was a large painted portrait of a little girl in an off-white dress with a white collar and a white rose in her hand; he supposed it was Hermione Granger at age four or five. The house made the Malfoy manner look old and dilapidated.

The maid signaled for him to follow her into the living room and offered him a seat on the sofa, as a tall, thin, beautiful woman entered from a door on the other side of the room. She was exquisite. Her brown hair was softly curled, her honey coloured eyes sparkled, her posture was perfect, her clothes were obviously expensive and her smile was radiant.

"Professor Snape! I'm Ana Granger." She greeted him with an outstretched hand, warm and friendly. "Please, do sit down. Hermione will be down momentarily."

He caught a glimpse of his student as she made her way down the winding staircase in the hall. She had certainly changed in the week she had been gone. She look well rested, her hair was in soft curls, much longer than her mother's, with a matching smile. She wore a green skirt with a matching top and jewelry. She looked quite pulled together, though Severus Snape was never one to give a compliment to a Gryffindor.

"Hello professor. Thank you for coming to get me, I'm sorry for any inconvenience," she said. He held in a snort.

"'Mione, are you sure you have everything, darling?" Her mother asked.

"Yes mum," her daughter replied (for what sounded like the hundredth time).

"Professor Snape, my husband should be here shortly, he had an emergency this morning at the office. A patient who had her wisdom teeth out... Just some dry sockets but they needed to be tended to immediately. I would really like Hermione to have the opportunity to say goodbye to her father. We did not get to spend much time together this summer." said.

He wanted to bash his head against the marble fireplace. NO, it wasn't ok! He had potions to brew!

"Of course." He replied politely. Yes, few realized it, but he did come from a comfortable upbringing, trained with manners and as much as he hated being there, he was thankful to whatever gods were listening that he was not stuck at the Weasely's house being force fed by Molly.

"Why don't we move to the den, it is much more comfortable and we can have some tea." Mrs. Granger suggested.

He followed the two Grangers through another hall and into a tremendous comfortable room. The entire back wall was windowed and looked out onto a porch and landscaped backyard that contained a large pool and some sort of strange apparatus that he could not quite figure out.

Hermione saw him looking at the strange contraption, "Oh, that's my trampoline. I use it to practice tumbling and jumps."

"Our 'Mione was a junior Olympic gymnast," her mother said proudly. As she popped in a video and turned on the tellie.

"Mum!" She exclaimed, redness coming to her cheeks. "He doesn't want to see that!"

Mrs. Granger, apparently proud of her daughter, showed him a quick glimpse of the video that contained Hermione on the Parallel Bars. He was amazed- though he never let onto it. How could ANYONE do that with their bodies without magic!

Mrs. Granger left to fix tea as Severus walked around the large den admiring the decor. Photos of Hermione were everywhere. There was a photo of her when she was quite small, smiling with a hole in her mouth and holding a tooth in her hand. There was one of her older, standing on a podium with three medals hung around her neck and flowers in her arms. There was even one with her in a short skirt and top standing on other people's hands. Very strange.

Mrs. Granger returned with the tea just as the front door shut.

"Daddy!" Exclaimed Hermione. "I was so worried you would not make it in time," She squealed.

"Princess! I know, I had to treat Sophie Wilde's dry sockets. I tried to hurry but you know how that goes," He said, as Severus wondered what the heck dry sockets were and how one treats them.

"Are you all packed? Do you have everything?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Daddy," she said.

"Professor!" The man said, turning to Severus. "Pleasure to meet you, Alan Granger, Hermione has told us so much about you. Potions is her favorite class!" They turned to Hermione to see her turn three shades of red. He was quite surprised to find that the girl spoke of him in a positive manner to her family.

"Da-ad," she said.

"What, princess? I'm sure he knew that already," he looked back at Severus, "she has an impressive collection of potions books in her room and begged us to build her a small lab the summer after her first year of school. She got special permission through the Minister of Magic, thanks to her friend Ron's father. Couldn't keep her hands off of a cauldron after that. Why don't you show him your lab, princess?" He asked.

"He doesn't want to see that," she replied. "I need some help getting all of my things, though, sir. I can't shrink them since I'm not yet of age, can you please help me?"

He nodded, curious to take a peek at her lab, but he wouldn't admit to it. She led him up a back staircase down a hall with wooden floors and up yet another staircase to the third floor. She opened the double white doors and led him into a large soft sage green room with wooden floors and large gabled windows. To the left was a set of wooden stairs that led to a small loft-like landing.

"That's my study," she said pointing to the second floor landing that overlooked the room. Underneath the landing was a large shelf packed with books. This room looked like a sitting room. A window seat was decorated with fluffy pillows and on either side were shelves holding more books. There were several cream colored chairs and a chaise lounge near the fireplace. The room was cozy but not frilly. She led him through the door on the right into her bedroom. A large queen-sized four-poster bed with a dark sage striped silk comforter was the focus of the room. In the middle of the large room was a tremendous pile of luggage, a large trunk, and several boxes of books. He lifted an eyebrow and looked at her.

She shrugged and said, "I know. I am not a light traveler."

He took out his wand and shrunk the large pile. Together they stuffed her belongings into their pockets. She took one last look around her room and led him back to the sitting room.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" She said as she wandered over to the bookcase under her "study."

She pulled out a book _Potions of the Past_ and the bookcase swung open- the girl had her own private secret passage! 'That must be her lab,' he thought to himself as he peeked in. He was shocked. The room was large and seemed to have several stations and a plethora of supplies. He was amazed, if not a bit jealous- even he didn't have anything like that when he was growing up. Many magical kids get a potions set for their birthday or Christmas, he was fortunate to get several. But this... this was extravagant! She picked up some bottles off of a shelf, wrapped them carefully and stuck them in her pockets.

"A few experiments I've been working on." She said at his questioning glance. "And a bit of hair potion I invented," she admitted.

She looked at him and sighed. "Well I certainly can't take THIS with me," she motioned to a bubbling cauldron. "Can you clear it away for me, please? I don't want to delay our departure any further with having to scrub my the cauldron."

With a wave of his wand, it was gone. She flinched and grimaced. He pretended not to notice.

As they made their way back down the stairs she said, "Thank you for being so patient, I know this is not how you wanted to spend your Sunday, fetching me and being stuck here for nearly an hour; But it really meant a lot to be able to say 'good bye' to my father."

He merely nodded. He would have much preferred spending his day in his own sitting room reading from his books, but the day did bring several surprises and he realized that it could have been worst.

With hugs and handshakes for her parents, he took hold of her arm and in a snap they were gone.


	2. Getting there

Disclaimer: Hey yall. Sorry, I still don't own anything, you know I would share my wealth with all of you if I did (we'll never know the true answer to that unless JK and Disney want to make me their sole heiress- hey it could happen?)

Ok, just want to point out to the person that reviewed that I did take your advice, I cut the chappies shorter for ya. That just goes to show yall- if ya review, I listen!

I corrected some grammatical errors, as I'm rereading this I'm finding some mistakes I missed the first time around.

**Getting there's half the fun**

They arrived outside of the gates of Hogwarts. Snape wordlessly led Hermione up the path leading to the castle, his trademark sneer firmly in place. Hermione wondered why he couldn't continue acting like the polite professor that picked her up from her home. As they reached the front doors, Snape pulled her things out of his pockets thrusting them in her arms. He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared.

"Please take Ms. Granger to the Head Girl's rooms." He told the elf. With one last glare at Hermione, he turned and swooped down the stairs to his dungeons like a bat swooping down to his cave. She sighed and followed the small elf up the stairs to a portrait of Morgana.

"Here are your rooms, ma'am. I'm sure you'll find everything in order. Just snap your fingers and think of an elf if you need anything and we'll be theres in a heartbeat ma'am," said the elf. With a snap, he was gone.

The portrait eyed Hermione carefully, "So, you're the new Head girl, then? I'll need a password."

Hermione nodded and said, "Batman," with a smirk.

The portrait opened and she stepped into the large rooms that would be her home for the next year. She grimaced as she took in all of the red and gold. She had to admit, the furnishings were a bit overdone for her simple taste. With a wave of her wand she had replicated the spa-like feel of her room back home. "Much better," she thought to herself as she began to explore her new rooms.

An hour later, she was completely satisfied with the transformations and rearrangements of her quarters. She had settled down with her favorite potions journal when Morgana emerged in her room, "There's a Draco Malfoy here to see you," She said.

Hermione got up to answer, realizing this must be how the professors knew when a student was outside of their offices.

"Malfoy," She said as she opened the portrait.

"Granger," he sneered, "Dumbledore wants to see us in his office right now."

She let the portrait close behind her and followed him down to the headmaster's office.

They said the password, "Lemoniest-Lemony Lemon Drops," and were greeted by Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall.

"Sit down, please," said Dumbledore. "Congratulations on being selected Head Boy and Girl. It's an honour you both deserve and will fulfill completely to your best abilities. As you know, every summer we bring the head boy and girl to school during the summer to help prepare for the school year. There's much to do- first years to checkup on, dorms to tend to, and paperwork to pour over. However this year, before we begin our work, I have a surprise." He grinned a big toothy grin and Hermione and Draco gave each other a glance. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DISNEY WORLD!" He exclaimed.

Hermione's jaw dropped open and Draco stared blankly. Obviously this held no significance to him.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Really old man, you need to find a different string of words. That one has grown quite old."

"Really, Albus," replied McGonagall. "You said that to us and to...our other... guests this morning."

Dumbledore chose to ignore this, or perhaps he didn't hear it so wrapped up in his own excitement; he continued, "Yes, I will not ruin too many secrets about this Disney World; I have been reading up on it from a muggle tourism book. It sounds like it will be extremely interesting and quite the learning experience for us."

Hermione smiled, she simply couldn't imagine going to Walt Disney World with a gaggle of wizards. She had a friend who had been to Disney Paris, but heard that Walt Disney World was the best. Excitement flooded her and disappointment that she wouldn't be able to share this experience with Ron and Harry.

"And, I have another surprise," he said, as if reading her thoughts. He waved his hand and the office door opened and in bounded Ron, Harry, and Ginny! Chaos ensued with hugs and shouts of joy. Draco was sitting with his head in his hands. Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and Dumbledore and McGonagall beamed at each other.

"Now," he continued, "there's much to be done this evening. You should all go to your dorms and pack some clothes. You may need to transfigure some things, we have to blend in with the muggles and from what I have read, it will be quite warm so pack accordingly. We'll eat an early dinner, get a good night's sleep, and leave tomorrow afternoon."

The students (minus Draco) poured out of his office, excitedly talking about this world they were going to. Hermione and Harry had both heard of it, but the others were confused. Dumbledore didn't give too much away, but Hermione and Harry felt it would be good to explain some things in advance (like the costumed characters that roamed the park; it probably wouldn't be looked well upon if they were hexed by a flock of wizards).

That evening, Hermione and Harry helped everyone transfigure clothes appropriate for the occasion. They had great fun turning objects into flip-flops, sandals, and clothes. She chose singlets, shorts, skirts, and skorts for her and Ginny, and shorts and tees for the guys. She even got creative and transfigured a bag of marbles into jewelry and accessories. McGonagall asked her to transfigure some things for Draco and Snape, much to their dismay.

Dumbledore had yet another surprise when they woke up on Monday morning. He had a camera for each of them. They looked just like muggle cameras but produced wizard photos and were equipped with an anti-forgetting charm, so they wouldn't leave them someplace, an anti-theft charm, and an easy carry charm so they would not be burdensome or bulky.

"How are we getting there sir," asked Hermione, realizing that three adults wouldn't be able to apparate all of the kids and their luggage to the States.

"Ah, well, that's part of the fun of the trip!" Said Dumbledore excitedly. "We're going on a air-a-plane!"

Ron paled, "My d-dad has some photos of muggle air-a-planes... we're n-n-not really going to go on one of those, are we? I mean, how do they stay in the air? They look very heavy. Can't we ride our brooms?"

"Oh, Ronald!" Said Hermione, "They're perfectly safe, I've ridden on them a plethora of times, and I survived!" She then dove into an explanation of how airplanes stayed in the air and statistics on their safety; the more she explained, the more nervous they all looked.

"We will floo to Ms. Granger's home and spend the night there. Her parents have offered to show us some Disney movies and have kindly agreed to take us to the airport." Said Dumbledore.

'Thank goodness we have a suburban,' thought Hermione.

"No no," said Dumbledore as he noticed McGonagall shrinking luggage. "We're going to do it all the muggle way. Wands away!" He said as he threw a bit of floo powder into the fireplace and Hermione thought of the irony there. "Ms. Granger, you go first." With a pinch of powder she landed in her own home's fireplace.

"_Never thought I would get to do that,"_ She thought as her parents pulled her out and hugged her. "Muuu-m I've only been gone ONE DAY!"

Before she could continue, Harry fell out of the fireplace. One by one each witch and wizard fell gracefully (and some not so gracefully) onto the rug outside of the fireplace and introduced themselves to Hermione's parents. They looked around and commented on how beautiful the Granger home was, even Draco looked impressed.

She led the group into the den where they watched everything from Cinderella and Peter Pan to old Mickey Mouse cartoons. That night, the Grangers barbequed and the professors watched as the students jumped on the trampoline and swam in the pool. Hermione showed them her gymnastics training room and upon her mother's request, demonstrated some of her gymnastics abilities. They were all quite amazed.

"I do it to please my parents," she admitted to the group. "My Mum thinks it's important to have a sport, for exercise. You know me, if I'm going to do something, I have to do it perfectly." She smiled.

The next morning was hectic. After a big breakfast, her father gave a small cough and looked at his watch

"Well, we better get going so you don't miss your flight!" Said Mrs. Granger and they filed out to the suburban in the drive.

Hermione and her parents led the way through the airport. It was obvious the wizards were quite confuddled with the hustle and bustle of the summer travelers. The Grangers helped everyone get checked in and walked them to their gate before kissing and hugging their daughter and bidding the rest of the group a good trip, leaving the wizards all alone in the muggle airport.

Hermione threw herself down in the nearest chair, the rest followed suit.

"Now what?" Ask Ron.

"Now, we wait," said Hermione.

Smart girl that she was, she brought her iPod and some extra reading materials with her. She stuck the earpieces in and turned on her music. On her left sat the famous Harry Potter, fiddling with his luggage strap and looking around. Ron sat next to Harry looking at _Quidditch Supplies for a Winning Team_, which was disguised as a soccer magazine. Ginny peered out of a concourse window at the planes taxiing down the runway. One looked greener than the other. The professors looked on-guard and unsure of what to do next.

Suddenly a voice boomed out, asking all passengers traveling with children to line up for boarding. Hermione gave them a reassuring look and led them onto the plane. She found their seats and helped them store their luggage. Just her luck; she had a window seat right next to Snape. Draco sat on his other side. In front of them sat Dumbledore, Harry, and Ron. In the middle aisle sat McGonagall and Ginny.

The stewardess stepped up and started explaining emergency procedures. Hermione, who had done this many times, settled down with her potions journal. The rest of her travel companions were on the edges of their seats as they learned how to place the masks on their faces and use their seat cushions as floatation devices. Snape shot Dumbledore evil glances as Draco looked like he was ready to throw up.

Ron exclaimed "Bloody brilliant! Seat cushions that float! What else will they think of!" as Dumbledore offered the boys a lemon drop. In the center aisle, McGonagall was re-teaching Ginny how to breathe.

"This is just bloody perfect," sid Snape to no one in particular, "after all I've lived through, I'm going to die in a bloody metal capsule that's catapulted through the air across an ocean with a bunch of bloody Gryffindors and 200 muggles. The fates have a bloody sick sense of humor."

Hermione stifled a giggle and patted his hand reassuringly. He snatched it away and gave her a look that said if she ever did that again he would chuck her off of the flying metal capsule of doom into the ocean. She returned to her magazine, as the plane started moving toward the runway.

"It's just like a broom, it's just like a broom," she heard Ron chanting over and over. They gained speed and the plane had lift off. Ginny grabbed for her Sick Sack, as Ron whispered, "We're all gonna die!"

She turned to Snape who looked extremely green. "Do NOT say anything, Ms. Granger. Just do not say anything."

Once they reached flying altitude, Hermione and Harry offered to take turns with their window seats. Throughout the day they switched seating arrangements, joking and talking to one another. After a layover in Atlanta, they were back in the air for another shorter ride to Orlando.

"I'm NEVER doing that again," stated Ron and Snape secretly agreed.

"Well you're going to have a rough time getting home," Replied Harry.

"I'll apply for American citizenship," said Ron. "When they ask me why, I'll just be honest and tell them that I would rather change nationalities than go on another plane ride."

Hermione rolled her eyes and led the group to the luggage pick up and out to the van that would bring them to their hotel.

"Quite a group you got there," Said the driver as he watched Dumbledore scoot onto the front seat.

The hotel was amazing! It felt like they were transported to a Victorian era. They checked in and were treated like royalty when the desk clerk found out they had won the contest. Bell Boys helped them get their belongings to their suite, which was. It overlooked a beach; it was quite roomy with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a large sitting area that connected them all.

Snape eyed up the rooms and people standing in the room. "I wish to sleep alone out here on the sofa," He said, "I don't trust these muggle locks and would rather not have my life depend on a group of giggling little children to protect the room."

"Alright," said McGonagall, taking over as Dumbledore wandered around playing with the muggle devices. "Hermione, and Ginny will share the room over here," she said, pointing out rooms, "Dumbledore and I will take the room over here. Harry, Ron and Draco can take the room next to ours."

Dumbledore returned to the discussion, "Here is spending money for each of you. We get all of our meals provided as part of the prize, so this spending money is for souvenirs." He handed each student and professor a wad of American muggle dollars, explaining the denomination of each. "We will, of course, be together, but it's best if we keep track of our own allowances."

"Now that it's all taken care of, I'm sure you are exhausted with the time difference and excitement. We have an early day tomorrow so let's call it a night."

With that, they all retreated to their rooms, took their baths and went to bed.

At 7:30 am, the phone rang. Snape leaped out of bed, on guard, ready to attack whatever made the noise. He realized it was the phone and picked it up. Apparently there was a phone in each room, because he heard Harry, Hermione, and McGonagall pick up from their rooms.

"Hehe, Good Morning" replied a squeaky, unnatural sounding voice. "Rise and shine sleepy head, this is your wakeup call!"

Chaos ensued as they tried to quickly get up and get dressed. Obviously eight people were never meant to share two bathrooms; however large. The girls wanted to put on makeup and do things that girls do in the morning. The boys complained loudly until McGonagall ran the girls out and told them primping was to happen in their bedroom.

Hermione threw on a green singlet and super short and light white skirt with her fav flip-flops. A sloppy bun on her head, some light makeup, and she was ready. Ginny wore a similar outfit, but her skirt was a bit longer.

The boys were dressed in the shorts and tees that Hermione had transfigured (she was secretly impressed with herself). They looked like they shopped at the most popular teen shops.

Professor McGonagall wore shorts and a sleeveless shirt, modest but airy. Hermione was impressed to see Snape in his shorts and tee- '_gods he looks good,'_ she thought as she noticed his muscles and tight body.

She couldn't help but crack up at Dumbledore's outfit- he wore a loud yellow button up shirt with large red flowers, long khaki shorts that showed off his knobby knees, and sandals. His white beard made the shirt seem even brighter and the over-sized red sunglasses had "tourist" written all over them.

"What?" He said as they all eyed his outfit, "I saw it in a travel book. This is how muggles dress when they go site seeing. You all are terribly out of place." He shook his head. "Well, let's go to breakfast."

"Why are our pancakes shaped like this?" Ginny asked. "Is this an American thing? "

"Must be," said Ron, "my toast has the three circle thing happening too."

"It's a mouse shape." Said Hermione, "Remember I told you all about the hidden Mickey's, he's a mouse. You'll see a lot of things here look like this."

"How peculiar," Mumbled Draco.

A man was waiting for them in the front of the hotel, "We want to make this your best experience ever," he said as he introduced himself as their prize manager and passed out white tee shirts with the same design as their morning waffles. He led them to a strange looking train called a monorail, and said, "Meet me at the foot of Main Street at 1:30 for a special surprise! Have a wonderful morning!" The doors shut and the train sped down a narrow track.

"It looks like we're flying" said Ginny. "How can it stay on this track? Do you think we're going to fall off?"

They were escorted through special gates so they didn't have to wait in the huge lines that plagued the front building. As they walked under a train station, a large castle came into view. Wonderful smells tickled their noses, a double-decker bus waited for passengers to board and three strangely dressed men sang a song about zipping something today.

A shiver of excitement and anticipation ran down Hermione's spine.

"GIFT SHOPS" Screamed the girls, as they started to take out for the nearest gift shop.

"A castle!" pointed out McGonagall in awe.

"Headache" mumbled Snape, as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"SWEETS!" Shouted Ron, as he tried to run towards a shop on main Street (McGonagall pulled him back).

"We'll do EVERYTHING," said Dumbledore, "but, I agree with Mr. Weasely, sweets first."

"Not that you have personal interest or anything," mumbled McGonagall, as she followed Dumbledore to the shop that was responsible for the delicious smells that were wafting toward them.

"It's actually vanilla poured into special vents in the ground," Said Hermione.

"Don't tell me there's '_Walt Disney World, A history,_'" moaned Harry.

Draco just stared, dumbstruck, with his mouth nearly touching his shoes.

"Close your mouth, Malfoy," said Hermione. "You look like you're missing a Chromosome."

Snape gaped. He had no idea Miss Goody-Goody could be sarcastic and cynical.

"I believe," said Dumbledore, "we should all call each other by our first names for the duration of this trip."

"I think we should call you and Minerva 'Grammy and Gramps' and Severus should be 'Uncle Sev'!" Ginny giggled.

Snape gave her a look that clearly showed he thought otherwise. They walked down Main Street, Hermione trying to explain everything that tied in with movies and children's books. They attempted to tune her out, focusing instead on all of the sites, sounds, and smells.

"That's Cinderella's Castle" Hermione explained pointing to the looming castle at the end of Main Street…

And so, the adventure began….


	3. The ADVENTURE begins

**Disclaimer- Yup, the usual. I don't own it- not Disney world or any part of Disney and not Harry Potter or any of the characters. Wish I did.**

**I LOVE my reviewers. **

**The Adventure Begins **

"Adventureland," read Harry as he looked on one of the maps. "Let's start there!" Everyone knew Harry loved adventure.

They crossed a wooden bridge and were greeted by a dodgy looking pirate. Snape tried to flick his wand inconspicuously to stun him but his wand wouldn't work! They were going to be killed by a pirate and all of these muggles just walked right past like this was normal!

Hermione snapped a quick picture and then grabbed his hand before anyone could see. "It's a character," she explained, "you'll see a lot of them while we're here, bears and mice, princesses, villains, and all sorts of things. They're just actors dressed in costume."

Then she thought for a moment, slipping into her Know-it-All role she added, "I don't think magic works here because of all of the technology. Just like technology won't work at Hogwarts because there's too much magic."

"I believe you are right, Hermione," Said Albus.

Snape snorted. Oh yes, how wonderful. NO MAGIC. He was stripped of his powers. He didn't like this one bit. He sent a sneer to the pirate who was waving a sword in retaliation. Severus continued walking.

"This looks like a tasty treat," Dumbledore said as he returned with a tremendous ice cream. "It's something called a pineapple dole whip. Better than lemon drops!"

Minerva gasped, "Something is BETTER than lemon drops! I have to have one of those!"

Dumbledore noticed Ron eyeing up his treat. "Mine." He snapped protectively (shielding his beloved snack from Ron's greedy eyes). "If you hand that nice young lady some money she will give you one too."

So they all went to get Dole Whips. Though Severus didn't want to admit it, it WAS one of the best things he had ever tasted.

"Uk, ers mptin o ere..." said Ron, pointing to a growing line.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Ron, that's disgusting," Said Ginny. "The map says it's something called Pirates of the Caribbean- looks fun!" she said as she grabbed Harry and Draco's hands and hauled them towards the line. Draco looked shocked that Ginny had actually touched him.

Minerva smiled at Severus, who merely grunted. The rest of the group followed Ginny to the ride. They showed their special passes and cut right to the front.

They were instructed to get into little flat bottom boats. Hermione sat between Draco and Snape, with Dumbledore on the other side of Draco, on the front row. Ginny sat behind them with McGonagall, Harry, and Ron.

"Our first attraction," Dumbledore shouted loudly. Just then the boat pulled into a dark tunnel which transported them into a setting which showed pirates pillaging and singing.

Draco looked over Hermione at Severus who merely shook his head, trying to make sense of it.

"It's all fake," Hermione reminded them, "just pretend," and Draco nodded feeling less than reassured.

Throughout the ride, pirates danced and sung while they pillaged and fought. Suddenly, the water sounded like it was getting rough ahead, and before any of them could realize what was happening the boat plummeted down a large water fall!

Snape grabbed Hermione protectively, Draco let out a girly scream, McGonagall let out a "YeeHAAA," and the boys yelped. Those in the front row were soaked. A few minutes later, a very wet, pale, shaky Severus helped Hermione out of the boat.

"Ok that's it. I've had enough. I want to go home." He said. "They tried to kill us, the sweets have Albus on a sugar rush, and the muggles all think this is completely normal."

"I want another Dole whip." said Dumbledore and Ron agreed.


	4. Call of the Jungle

Disclaimer- Great news guys! It's all mine, all mine! Muwahahahahah... Ok, no, I still own nothing, but I'm expecting an email from the Disney crew and JK any time now saying I'm so good I own it all. I'm holding my breath... I'm turning blue... I'm dying here...Reviews might help make me feel better...

**Call of the Jungle**

After the Pirate escapade (and another Dole Whip), Albus caught sight of something called the "Tiki Room." Fifteen minutes later, Severus was cursing the man in three different languages as the blasted students sang that bloody theme song over and over and over. Draco started humming and Harry screamed "All together now," even Dumbledore joined in a few verses of:

"In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room.  
In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room,  
All the birds sing words and the flowers croon,  
In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room."

Minerva burst out laughing and couldn't help but give Albus a soft shove. Severus sneered, old people were so cliché.

It was just absolute torture. He could take anything the Dark Lord threw at him over any and all of this. It could NOT get much worst or so he hoped. There was _no_ way Albus or Minerva or the blasted _children_ were going to pick the next attraction. Their choices had been abysmal, thus far and why the heck was it called an attraction anyway? None of this was very attractive to him.

Looking at the map, Severus decided the Jungle Cruise looked safe. So they boarded another boat, a_s _Albus polished off yet another Dole Whip. (The old man's eyes were so wide from the sugar surge Severus was beginning to worry. They had a strange glean that made even the Dark Lord's eerie red eyes seem more comforting.)

The captain of the boat was a tall, lanky, twenty-something, and Severus was not sure he was capable of steering a boat of innocent people (and children) through a jungle.

"Alrighhhht, we're out-a-here!" Said lanky boy. "How's everyone doin' today?"

"Fine!" Everyone answered.

"Ohhhh no, I said _everyone,_ and that guy there didn't answer." He said, pointing to Severus, who looked very much like he was going to push the guy overboard. "So how's everyone doing today?"

"Fine!" they said again, Severus mumbled with them, his face bright red from embarrassment, as every other passenger watched to make sure he participated.

"Well great!" The guy continued, "I'm Jeff, and I'll be your Cruise stripper- uh... skipper today here on the Jungle Cruise. I'll also be your alligator wrestler and swimming instructor if you're not careful." He said, glancing back at Severus. "So, how many of yall are from outside of Florida? (A bunch of people raised their hands) And how many are from out of the country? (The Hogwarts crowd raised theirs.) How many are out of money? (Everyone laughed) Out of your minds? (The kids looked at Albus who grinned manically and Severus had to smirk in agreement). Well, this trip won't help. We're going to go through four of the world's mightiest rivers. You're gonna see things that you've never seen (Severus seriously doubted it). You're gonna do things that you've never done. (Severus yawned). You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll kiss ten and a half minutes goodbye. (Oh gods, is this attraction THAT long?) So we'll begin here, on the Amazon River."

"Look here! Isn't it beautiful! Inspirational!" (Severus glanced at the pile of rocks.) "Well, there's usually a waterfall here. We call it Inspiration Falls, but upper management decided to turn it off today. So now, we have Inspiration Rock. Usually it's an awesome wall of cascading water! So I'll usually say things like... isn't it beautiful?' and then everyone would say 'Yeah.' And I would say, 'Everyone say 'ooh,' and yall would say 'ooh.' Then I'd say 'everyone say 'ahh,' and yall would say 'ahh.' Then I say, 'everyone say wow' and yall would say 'woooow' then I would say 'do you all want to go further into the jungle? Doesn't really matter, 'cause we're on a track, so we gotta go anyway.' Then you laugh 'cause it's pretty funny." (Severus seriously doubted this, how he wished he could jinx this annoying chit)

The boat continued on its track, and Jeff said, "We're on the Congo now, there's a Pygmy war camp. I don't know where the Pygmies are and I don't even really know _WHAT_ they are. But it looks like something scared them away, and I'll bet it was him." He said, pointing to a snake in a tree.

People gasped as they looked at the huge nasty looking snake. Harry tried Parsletongue, but the snake didn't reply. Draco snapped a photo for his dorm room wall.

"We call him Monty. Monty the Python is more than 26 feet long. He's been known to swallow pretty girls who sit in the front of the boat, wear cami tops and short skirts, and he especially loves messy buns. (Hermione grinned and blushed. Severus rolled his eyes, glaring at Jeff and Draco snapped another picture of Monty.) Don't worry, he's friendly enough, might even get a crush on you." Everyone groaned at the terrible attempt at humor.

The boat paused at a hut and some gorillas**. "**That's my base camp," Said Jeff. "As you can see, my in-laws are visiting from out of town," he said, pointing to the gorillas. "If any of you are wearing yellow, please refrain from making any sounds like a banana, ok? My in-laws find that very a-pealing." Dumbledore laughed so hard Severus thought he was going to burst a blood vessel. He contemplated throwing the old man over to the gorillas, after all, _he_ got them into this mess.

"I didn't think bananas made any noise," Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione. They looked at each other and then gave him an exasperated glare. Honestly, he could be so dense sometimes.

Jeff continued to steer the vessel through the jungle, as the students snapped photos now and then.

"This is the Nile River, the longest river in the world. I think it must have something to do with its name, cause it just keeps going on for niles and niles and niles." Snape vaguely wondered if someone would be justified in killing a person who used too many bad puns. He had his wand in his shorts pocket, it was useless magically, but he could still beat someone hard with it.

"Oh, look - crocodiles. This is Dwayne, he's really feisty. So keep hands and arms inside the boat, because I'd really hate to see one of you go down the Dwayne." Everyone ignored that one. "Oh, look! There's a waterfall that they decided not to turn off! We're going under it, so if you don't want to get wet, lean in." Everyone leaned in closely as they passed the waterfall.

Ron elbowed Hermione and pointed to part of an airplane lodged in the bushes on the right. "See that!" He said. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Jeff continued- "Okay, see the plane? It is the actual back half of the plane used in the movie, "Casablanca." What it has to do with the Jungle Cruise, I have no idea. But it's pretty cool!"

Ron shuddered. He didn't agree.

Suddenly, Hippos came toward the boat. "Look out!" Yelled Jeff, "They love to tip my boat over, so.." he paused as he pulled out a gun. Hermione covered her ears and Snape thought about wrestling the mad man to the ground, this was getting dangerous! BANG! BANG! " had to fire off a couple of shots to scare them away."

The boat floated past a village where natives danced with spears. "I don't know if these guys are doing a war dance or if they just lost the key to the bathroom again. Don't worry. They only attack you if you have black hair." Harry sunk down low and Hermione laughed.

"Ok, parents and grandparents," he said looking pointedly at Minerva and Albus, Snape smirked and Ginny laughed loudly. "One last thing: When you leave the park later today, please don't forget to take all of your children. If you leave any behind, they become our permanent property and will be sent to "It's A Small World," where their feet will be bolted to the floor and they'll be forced to sing that song over and over again." Severus wasn't sure what "It's a Small World" was, but thought it sounded promising and wondered if he COULD leave any behind. "After fifteen years, they will be eligible for a promotion to Jungle Cruise skipper. So if you see my parents wandering around the park, please send them over here to get me. ALRIGHT guys, if you had a good time, my name is Jeff and this has been the Jungle Cruise. And if you had an awful time, my name is George and this has been Thunder Mountain."


	5. The fun continues

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or Disney. Anyone have any connections to fix this problem? This one is a bit short, but I think it's worth it- Enjoy and review.

**The fun continues**

"Alright," said Ginny, "I've had enough of Adventureland for now. Let's see what else there is to do."

"Frontierland is the closest, let's head there," Said Ron, looking at the map.

They started to wander toward the next land, but Albus stopped them when he saw a gift shop full of hats. Everyone knew of the old man's affinity for hats, and sure enough, a few minute later, he emerged wearing a striped hat with long black ears on either side of it.

"It's a Goofy hat." He explained at the questioning stares.

"It sure is a goofy hat," said McGonagall.

"No, I mean, it's a Goofy… oh never mind." He said, realizing that was a conversation that would go nowhere fast.

As they crossed into Frontierland, Harry saw a sign for Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. Just then, a train came flying around the mountain. "That's what we have to do next!" He said, looking at the speeding train with excitement.

Draco didn't like the looks of it, the muggles were screaming their heads off (that in and of itself was terrifying), and that train looked out-of-control, not at all like the Hogwarts Express or any train he had ever seen. But there was no way he would be outdone by POTTER, so he followed along.

"Lead the way, _Scar head_." Said Draco with a grin.

Harry grinned back and said "Didn't think you would be up for it, _Ferret_."

Their special passes came in handy as the line was so long. They went straight to the front, though a few of the tourists in line gave them dirty looks.

They were assigned to the last car of the train that was getting ready to depart. They climbed into their seats, Ron and Harry in front row, Severus and Hermione in the second row, Draco and Ginny in the third row, and Minerva and Albus in the fourth and last row.

Severus started feeling extremely apprehensive, this didn't look good. It didn't feel sturdy or safe. Suddenly the lap bar snapped down, there was no backing out now, and that was when we noticed there was no one to drive the thing!

With a lurch, they were off. The ride was WILD! The out-of-control train whipped around the turns as it led them through tunnels and rock formations, past a waterfall, and dinosaur bones. On several occasions he felt Hermione smoosh into him as she was seated on the outside of the car (the force of the turns caused her to fly into him). She was screaming and laughing as the train whipped around the "mountain" and Severus had to hold back a laugh. It was better than riding a broom during Quidditch! He didn't even mind Hermione's bony hip digging into him when they went around the turns.

Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and McGonagall threw her hands up into the air and screamed like a banshee. Albus popped a lemon drop into his mouth and grinned.

When the train pulled back into the station, Severus helped Hermione out and noticed that Draco was holding Ginny's hand tightly. Severus was quite surprised that a Malfoy would willingly touch a Weasley. This day was definitely full of surprises. Albus put his Goofy hat back on and hummed the Tiki Song as he gave Minerva a big grin.

Ron just gave a quick nod toward Draco. His sister was NOT one to mess with and if the adults were around, nothing was going to happen.

McGonagall had a grin from ear-to-ear, "Oh let's do that again!" She shouted, a little too loudly.

"Ohhhh," she gasped, interrupting herself, "let's do _that_." She pointed to a boat that was flying down a large drop into a pool of water.

She randomly grabbed at the air and managed to get hold of to Severus (who grabbed Hermione) and Harry (who grabbed Ron who grabbed Ginny who grabbed Draco), and yanked them toward the ride.

Not wanting to be left out of the fun, Albus smiled and grabbed onto Hermione's other hand and they made their way toward the ride as a chain. Albus was in all of his glory. They were a chain of friends, a chain of comrades, a chain terrified magical folk being dragged onto a very scary looking ride by an adrenalin-junky, thrill obsessed, mad-woman, and they were certainly getting ready to get very, very wet. Albus just shrugged, grinned, and popped another lemon drop into his mouth with his free hand.

They loaded into the log, exactly as they had the train car on the Thunder Mountain ride. A VERY annoying song about a laughing place was playing in the background and Severus didn't know if he could handle this ride. But after the first drop, he started _laughing_! He was actually having fun!

Hermione nearly fell out of the log! She was shocked! He had a beautiful deep laugh that made her want to laugh too. He laughed at her laughing and neither of them could stop. This continued as they went down four more drops, the largest drop was the last and she grabbed his arm when she saw it growing near. As soon as the ride stopped, his scowl was firmly back in place and Hermione had to wonder if it had happened at all.

A photo, snapped half way down the ride, showed Harry and Ron with their hands up in the air, mouths wide open, screaming in the front row. Hermione was clinging to a screaming, smiling Severus in the second row, and Ginny was kissing Draco in the third row. McGonagall, in all of her glory, was holding Albus' hand in the air in the last row.

"You _kissed_ him?" Ron asked his sister. "You KISSED the FERRET!"

""Yup," said Ginny. "I am a Ferret kisser." And with that, she smiled and flounced over to Albus to find out where they were going next. Ron was speechless.


	6. Mouse ears!

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. You know the drill. I own nothing- not Disney, not JK. This is just fanfic. _**Remember to review and give suggestions**_- Oh yes my dear readers, "It's a small world" is most definitely in the future for our poor, unsuspecting, magical folk. Not in this chappie, but soon. I'm sorry but it has to happen. Muahahahahhaha

**Mouse Ears?**

Dumbledore looked at his watch, "We need to head back up to Main Street." So, the group walked back to Main Street, where they met up with their prize manager, George.

"Alright, I hope you guys are having a wonderful time!" Said George. "I have a very special surprise for you, now! You're going to be the Grand Marshals of our afternoon parade!" He said, handing out the tee shirts he showed them earlier in the day in the hotel lobby. "Slip these on over your shirts; Then I'll take the tee shirts back to your hotel after the parade so you won't have to carry them."

They obediently put the shirts on and George led them back toward Adventureland, where, he told them, the parade started. They were led behind a gate to an old-fashioned looking car that was long enough to hold everyone.

"I have ANOTHER surprise for you lucky guys!" Said George. He brought out a box with eight pairs of Mickey Mouse Ears, each pair had one of their names on the back. Severus just stared. Just when the day had started to look up, some idiot tried to make a mouse out of him.

Everyone put their ears on; even Draco let Ginny fix his ears onto his head without complaining. Albus was a bit reluctant to switch out his Goofy Hat, but eventually agreed as long as they understood the Goofy hat WOULD return as soon as the parade was over.

They snapped photos and laughed.

"This is your driver, Jason." George said. "Now, everyone practice your wave," he directed, and they waved. Severus sulked down. "Ohhh nooo, you need to use your hand and wave."

Hermione thought back to first year, "There will be no foolish wand waving" She choked back a laugh, as the gate swung opened and the car pulled out into the waiting crowds that lined the street.

Suddenly, a male's voice boomed across the park. ("It's a loud speaker," explained Hermione. "They don't have Sonorous" )

The voice said, "Please welcome our Grand Marshals for today's parade: Albus, Minerva, Severus, Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny, all the way from Scotland!" They waved as the crowd waved back- some people were taking pictures of them! It was very exciting. Severus hoped none of the photos would come back to haunt him. He didn't see how they would, but he couldn't imagine what the Death Eaters would do to a man wearing mouse ears and riding in a parade in the "Happiest Place on Earth."

After the parade was over, everyone gave their shirts back to George. Ginny also handed him a slip of paper and whispered something in his ear. When Hermione asked, Ginny just shook her head with a mysterious little grin.

The group decided to head over to the Haunted Mansion in Liberty Square. They wound up in front of an old house with a graveyard. The graveyard gave Harry chills (bringing forth all-too-fresh memories of his impromptu trip to the graveyard when Voldemort returned). But then, he started reading the funny epitaphs and forgot all about his terribly ordeal. They walked up the winding path to the front doors, which immediately swung open.

As they walked into the foyer, a man's voice said, "When hinges creak in doorless chambers, and strange, frightening sounds echo through the halls. When candle lights flicker, and the air is deathly still, that is the time when ghosts are present, practicing their terror, with ghoulish delight!"

A portrait on the wall aged in a matter of seconds from a middle aged man to a very old man, to a corpse and finally a skeleton!

_Truly amazing "magic" for muggles! _Thought Severus.

Then a panel slid opened. A young man dressed as a butler directed them into a room, where the creepy voice said, "Welcome Foolish Mortals, to the haunted mansion, I am your host, your ghost-host. Our tour begins here, in this gallery. Here, where you see paintings of some of our guests, as they appeared in their corruptible, mortal state. There's no turning back now..." The eerie voice faded.

The butler said, "Please move your wretched bodies to the center of the room... the DEAD center." Everyone took a step in. Severus looked around to see the non-moving muggle paintings growing longer and longer, even though the floor and ceiling weren't moving!

The voice continued, "Your cadaverous pallor, betrays an aura of foreboding, almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis. Is this room actually stretching? Or is it your imagination, hmm? And consider this dismaying observation; this chamber has no windows, and no doors! Which offers you this chilling challenge: to find A WAY OUT! MUAHAHAHAH! Of course, there's always my way"

Severus didn't like it one bit. He grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled him closer just in time- the lights went out and a woman screamed. He smooshed Hermione up against him to protect her, if he hadn't had his hand on her, he would be sure she was the one hanging from the ceiling. He shuddered at the thought. Was that a real woman? It looked so real.

Hermione was shocked! Her snaky old potions master, who cared about no one, tried to protect her! _Mmm, he smelled good. His arms were so solid- Stop it! Don't think about that!_ She thought.

The lights flickered back on and Severus released his grip. She rubbed her arm, quite sure she would have bruises where his fingers dug into her skin.

Their "host" led them to something he called "Doom Buggies."

Severus was completely out of his range of comfort. The lights were dim, he had no magic, and he had to protect Hermione- the ghosts wanted to add another soul to their collection!

They slid into their doom car, or whatever it was, and the ride started. They kept their same riding partners, though Ron glared at Draco and Ginny.

Severus had to admit, it seemed rather real. No humans draped in white sheets here.

At one point this car decided to go up a flight of stairs. It took them both off guard as the Doom Buggy tilted backwards. Hermione let out a small gasp and before they realized it, she had scooted closer to Severus, who grabbed her hand reassuringly. As soon as they reached the landing, he dropped her hand like it burned him and she quickly moved to the opposite side of the car. A minute later he felt her shiver. It WAS quite cold in there, especially the way she was dressed, he had no cloak to offer her so he put his arm around her icy shoulders.

The Doom Buggy continued up another flight of stairs, this time it was so dark it felt like they were in a vacuum. He felt her lean back on his arm. He was surprised at how comfortable he felt with her weight on him.

In one room, there was a crystal ball with an ugly glowing face inside of it. "Trelawney," she whispered and he chuckled.

Later the Doom Buggies spun around and they went DOWN the stairs. She gave a gasp and leaned close into him. She felt a bit frightened and vulnerable going downward backwards and he DID smell good.

She was almost sorry for it to end. He helped her out of the car and they met the others outside. Hermione noticed Ginny's lips looked quite kissed and she wondered if Ginny and Draco saw any part of the ride.

"Fantasyland's next," Said Albus. They headed toward Fantasyland and talked about the Haunted Mansion all the way there. Minerva thought it was interesting the way the muggles portrayed the ghosts and events surrounding death.

Draco thought the house reminded him of his own Manor in many ways.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. This was just the beginning of a wonderful trip!


	7. It's a small world

Disclaimer: I'm sad to say that I still haven't heard from JK or Disney. Ergo, I own nothing. I have rights to nothing. I am rightless. Sigh.

What do you guys think- are my chappies too long? too short? too ugly?

It's a Small world 

As they walked in Fantasyland, they came upon "It's a Small World," Albus definitely wanted to go on this ride. So they boarded another boat- '_what IS IT with this place and boats?'_ Thought Severus.

The boat glided under a windowed restaurant into a tunnel and dancing dolls immediately surrounded them. Severus gave Dumbledore an evil glare, the old coot in that goofy hat. This was terrifying.

_"It's a world of laughter, a world of tears;  
It's a world of hopes and a world of fears;  
There's so much that we share,  
That it's time we're aware  
It's a small world after all!_

_"It's a small world after all;  
It's a small world after all,  
It's a small world after all,  
It's a small world, small, world."_

Severus shivered at the gleam in Albus' eyes. He could just see the old man thinking about getting the Dark Lord onto this ride.

_Yes, that would certainly be one way to destroy the dark lord, _thought Severus, _he would certainly drown himself._

Each room the boat passed through portrayed a group of peoples- Europe, Asia, Africa, the Pacific Islands, and South America. They listened to that bloody song in a different language in every room. Severus wondered if the water was deep enough to drown himself in, or better yet, Dumbledore! He couldn't take much more.

Suddenly, he felt dead weight against his shoulder. Hermione had fallen asleep and tumped over on him! Either that or she was dead- Dead from boredom or from listening to that bloody, buggering, wretched song. She let out a long sigh. No, no. She was alive. The NERVE of her using him as a pillow! He shook her awake.

"If I have to go through this horrid torture, you will bear the burden, as well!" He whispered to her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"It may be a small world," she whispered, "but this ride has been going on for eight minutes now, so it's not small enough!"

"Well, I'm about to make this boat one person lighter," he whispered, glaring at Albus. "This calls for revenge."

"Maybe we should take away his Lemon Drops?" Whispered Hermione.

They continued to plot and plan evil ways to get back at the headmaster, who was smiling and quite enthralled with the whole thing.

The others seemed to feel the same way- all of them were sending Albus evil glares and whispering angrily. Albus either didn't realize it, or simply didn't care.

"AHH!" He said, as they exited the ride, "That was by far, the best. Anyone up for another go 'round?"

They all glared back at him.

"Ok, ok, perhaps later, then. I do believe we should create something like that at Hogwarts!"

"Yeah, for detention!" mumbled Ron.

"I don't think Filch could compete with THAT." Minerva whispered back.

Across the way was "Peter Pan's flight," and since they watched the movie at Hermione's, they HAD to go on the ride!

Severus and Hermione climbed into their pirate ship- _no water this time_- Severus thought amusedly. This was a pirate SHIP and the boat flew from the ceiling. These muggles were very odd indeed.

After the short, tolerable ride, they passed Cinderella's beautiful castle and admired all of the details.

"It isn't very big," Said Draco.

"It's just for show." Said Hermione.

Then, it was on to the carousel because Albus had always wanted to go on a Merry-go-Round.

When the ride started the girls squealed and giggled as the horses rose and fell. Albus sat side-saddle, Minerva complained that it simply wasn't exciting enough and Ron and Harry tried to hide their pleasure- after all, it was a GIRLIE ride! It made Severus dizzy and nauseous. Draco didn't look so well either.

Around and around and around they went, while people stood in the line around them watching. Parents called out their children's names and snapped pictures. Severus thought he was going to toss his cookies. Good thing he hadn't eaten any cookies today.

After the sixth time around, they heard Ginny ask, "Where is the sick sack on this thing? It's almost as bad as that airplane!"

The ride ended and they guided Severus, Draco, and Ginny to the nearest bench for a rest.

They passed on Dumbo, though Severus thought it would be a good nickname for Dumbledore.

Albus, Harry, and Ron went on the Mad Tea Cups and had to sit down for a minute after staggering off of the dizzying ride.

It had started growing dark. They skipped Toontown (which they were told, was geared to little kids) and went straight into Tomorrowland.

They all decided to race on the Indy Speedway.

"My dad would go batty!" Exclaimed Ron.

"We actually get to drive cars!" Said Ginny.

"Has anyone actually driven a car?" Asked Draco.

Hermione quickly explained the peddle and steering wheel, figuring it would look quite odd for so many people of driving age to look confuddled in the driver's seat.

Once they got the hang of it, they thought it was great fun.

"I can't believe Muggles get to do this everyday to get to work!" Screamed Ron, and Minerva gave him a "shut your gob or I'm gonna chuck you out of the next boat" look.

Severus actually beat Minerva in the race! Ron kept bumping Dumbledore and Hermione ran into the back of Severus's car. They all laughed and screamed at one another.

"Hmp." Said Minerva after Severus beat her, "We'll get you back come Quidditch time."

They walked a little further down the path and came to… SPACE MOUNTAIN!

"I am certainly NOT missing out on Space Mountain. I read that it's the MOST exciting ride here. Who's with me?" Shouted Minerva.

Ginny decided she was going to sit this one out, so Albus said he would sit with her.

The rest of the crew boarded their rockets and blasted through a tunnel of lights, then into complete darkness. They twisted and turned as the car whizzed down the track, passing galaxies and stars.

After that ride, everyone decided they could use a good relaxing sit down, so Albus directed them to the Carousel of Progress. He and Ginny were told, while the others were on the ride, that it was a good cool spot to rest and watch a little history of inventions.

They all had to admit it was extremely interesting to watch how muggles used their inventions and appliances, and to note how these items changed and were improved over the years. The entire theater moved to a different room each time the scene ended. They thought that was really spiffing. Hermione took the cool, peaceful opportunity to snooze on Severus's shoulder. This time he didn't mind. He was interested in seeing the show and she looked so peaceful, snuggled on his shoulder asleep.


	8. Then came the night

Disclaimer- nope, not mine. JK and Disney are the lucky (RICH) owners.

Getting a bit more into the Severus/Hermione 'ship now. Very slowly. Let me know if you like the mushyness or want me to stick to funny and forget any 'ship other than friendship.

**Then came the night**

That evening, Hermione decided to retire a bit early. It had been an exciting day and she hadn't caught up with the time difference. Ginny and Draco agreed, so the three of them decided to leave Albus, Minerva, Ron and Harry, behind- as they wanted to watch another parade.

"Severus," said Albus, "please go with them. I don't want to have to worry whether the three of them actually made it back to the hotel." Severus nodded and guided the early birds back to the monorail.

Once at the hotel, Ginny and Draco both jumped in the bathrooms for (separate) baths. Hermione decided the beach looked inviting, so she went into her room and changed into her sage green bikini. She tied her white sarong around her waist and took her hair down. As she emerged back into the sitting room, Severus glanced up from his EPCOT reading materials.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked.

"Well," she replied, "both bathrooms are taken, so I decided to go sit out on the beach for a little while."

"You are not going down there alone." He said. "We are in a strange place, in a foreign country, with no magical abilities- not that you would have any place to actually keep your wand," he sneered, noticing her attire.

"Then, either you can come with me, or I will fend for my self." She retorted. "But I have had an overly exciting day and all I want right now is the soothing feel of that sand on my skin." With that, she left a quick note for Ginny and grabbed a keycard. Severus was taken aback. No student had ever talked to him like that. She gave him an ultimatum! HIM! He obviously couldn't let her go to the beach at night, alone, looking like that. So, he went with her.

Once on the beach, he had to admit the night was peaceful. It wasn't hot, now that the sun went down. He sat down in the sand and watched as she walked out into the water. The wind blew through her hair and rustled her skirt. He noticed how the fabric had moved to reveal her trim, tight legs all the way up to her upper thigh. After a few minutes of wading, she got cold and decided to sit by Severus on the beach.

The night was perfect, the moon was out, the stars were shining and the sound of the water soothed her soul. The perfect end to a surprisingly pleasant day, she noted, as she realized she had ridden every ride next to Severus. She felt quite comfortable around him, she discovered. His mere presence made her feel safe. He would protect her, as he did in the Haunted Mansion when the lights went out.

She sighed and he looked at her.

"What was that for," He asked.

"I'm just…" she tried to find the right words, "so content right now… right here… in this moment."

As if the night couldn't get any better, she pointed to the sky- "Look! Fireworks!" she said.

"They look like the warnings we cast with our wands," he noted.

"No, watch." She replied as the night sky lit up with streaks of color, sparkles, and explosions of light against the dark.

They continued to watch in complete silence. She shivered, as the night breeze tickled her skin. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. He wondered if she would pull away, now that she didn't need him for protection or for a resting pillow. She looked up at him.

"You're cold," he said. "If you get sick, I have few potions and no Madam Pomfrey." He explained.

She leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder. He was shocked. She leaned INTO him. It seemed like time stopped and sped up all in the same moment. Hermione noticed a warm, fuzzy feeling in her stomach.

The fireworks show was spectacular. When the grand finale seized to bring light to the night, when all that was left were the ghosts smoke against the inky sky drifting on the breeze, he looked at her and said, "It's getting late."

"I know, but I don't want this to end." She replied.

"What?" He asked.

"This." She replied.

"We have two weeks, here." He replied.

"This place… This is magical." She said. He had to agree.

They made their way back up to the room and found Draco and Ginny cuddled up on the sofa watching Disney movies and snacking on chips.

"I hope you didn't get that from the mini-bar." She said, noticing the entire table was covered in munchy material."

"Yup." said Ginny, "Why?"

"Because those things are triple the price that they are usually." Ginny choked on her 'cheez-e-toe' and said "What?"

"You pay for the convenience." she said.

"Where were you guys?" Draco asked smirking.

"We were sitting out on the beach watching the fireworks." Said Hermione.

"I obviously couldn't let her go alone." Said Severus.

Just then, the rest of the group came in.

"Now I have a surprise," said Ginny. "George helped me- our Prize guy, not my brother." she added.

She ran into the room and brought out the box of shirts they wore in the parade.

She threw the first one to Draco. "Look at the back," She said.

They looked. There, in green, on the back of his shirt was written "Ferret." Everyone laughed. Draco looked hurt but that didn't last long.

She threw one to Harry, "Scar Head," it said. Ginny had taken the names they threw at each other, names that, at one time, had a hurtful undertone, and printed them on the backs of their shirts, suddenly they became hilarious.

Ron's said, "The Weasel."

After each shirt, everyone laughed and poked fun.

Severus's said, "Sir-Snarks-A-lot"

Hermione's read "Lady-Know-it-all"

Minerva's was, "Wild-woman (YEEHAW)"

Everyone thought Albus's was extremely appropriate: "Dole Whipped Sugar Daddy."

Tears of laughter poured down their cheeks.

"Where's yours Gin?" Asked Ron.

She turned her shirt around to reveal "Ferret kisser."

They all laughed. Draco blushed.

And on that note, they all got ready for bed. Who knew what tomorrow would hold.


	9. Eptock?

Disclaimer- I still don't own it. Not HP, not Disney. I would be very rich, especially if I owned both.

Severus seems to have freaked out a bit after last night. They'll heat up again, though. Their relationship will blossom, but they won't be calling each other Sevie-poo and Hermie-cakes anytime soon.

EPCOT- what kind of word is that?

The morning came way too fast for the Hogwarts crew but excitement filled the air as the wondered what would be in store for the day.

As his shirt said, Severus was certainly Sir-Snarks-a-lot today. Hermione didn't know what happened. They had so much fun yesterday. She guessed old habits died hard as his sneer was fixated seemingly permanently to his face.

Albus told them they all had to wear their special name shirts. At the look on Severus's face, he said, "Yes Severus, you WILL wear the shirt. I have discovered that we DO have a little magic here in the hotel and if you don't put it on willingly I will magic it onto your body with a permanent sticking charm so you will never be able to remove it." After much grumbling, Severus changed his shirt, not willingly, but he did it.

Hermione threw on her favorite khaki skirt. She managed to generate enough magic to transfigure her new shirt into a baby tee. She chopped off the sleeves and cut the neck hole a bit larger. Her favorite silver necklace and bracelet helped accessorize the outfit. She put her hair back into its messy bun and slid on her favorite brown clog sandals. A touch of light makeup and she was ready to go.

When Ginny saw her shirt she begged Hermione to fix hers too. She threw on her favorite khaki hip hugger shorts, a bit of makeup and was ready to go.

Hermione walked out into the sitting room. "Honestly, Ms. Granger," he said, "have you ever considered wearing a skirt that was more than a quarter in length. Hermione looked hurt. Her skirt _was _short, but that's the style. Besides, it was comfy and cool; gods know the temperatures were hot and humid (and she was not used to it).

"Hey, if you've got it, flaunt it." Retorted Ginny. "And she's got it."

The boys emerged from their room, they had decided to wear their new tees with khaki shorts too. She had to laugh as they emerged wearing their mouse ears.

"Today," said Albus, "We are going to go to Eptock."

"What's an Eptock?" Asked Ron.

"Not Eptock, EPCOT you dunderhead." Sneered Snape.

"Severus..." Albus warned.

"EPCOT: Experimental Prototype City of Tomorrow." Said Hermione.

"Aren't we just a little-know-it-all this morning?" Sneered Severus.

"Yup," replied Hermione. "That's what the shirt says. And that's LADY Know-it-All to you Sir-Snarks-A-Lot."

Everyone laughed except for Severus. If looks could kill Hermione would have been deader than a dead.

After breakfast they hopped on the monorail and rode to EPCOT. As they walked through the gates they all 'ooo-ed and ahhhed' at the large ball that loomed over them.

"Amazing," Said Ron. "They built that without magic! Or do you think they have some wizards on their planning committee?"

Severus rolled his eyes and asked him how he had gotten so far in life with so few brain cells.

Hermione wondered what his problem was.

"Let's start out over here," said Minerva, glancing and pointing at her map. We can come back to this later. McGonagall was told, by one of the other hotel guests, to start at _Test Track_ and go counter-clockwise. People tended to start at the opposite side, she was told. Even though they had their special passes, they didn't want to deal with overly-thick crowds. So they took the man's advice and headed to something called Test track.

The car seated six so Ron and Harry were put with another group. Hermione hoped Ron wouldn't make any slip-ups in front of the muggles.

Severus, Hermione and Minerva sat in the front of their car. The others sat in the backseat. They were taken up a three story ramp.

"Oh boy! Another roller coaster!" Said Minerva, gleefully.

"Perhaps I should put my Lemon drops away, then." Said Albus, sadly.

"No, maybe you'll choke on them. " Hermione heard Severus mumble.

As the car moved to the second level, it went over various road surfaces, some were quite bumpy, but it was such fun. They moved into something called the Environmental Chamber Test where their car was exposed to terrible hot and icy cold air. Big robots sprayed some sort of mist on them. The car veered and swerved, it sped up and slammed on its breaks. They all yelled and screamed at the excitement.

"It was fun," said Minerva, "but it certainly wasn't a roller coaster."

Albus discovered a cart that sold chocolate covered ice cream on a stick shaped like a Mickey head. It wasn't even 10:00 a.m. and the man had started on sweets!

After Albus polished off his treat, they went into something called the _Universe of Energy_. They sat in long rows of benches, for once they could all sit on the same row! The benches were situated in front of a big screen where a movie was projected. Draco couldn't help but marvel at the technology- the picture was so big!

Hermione was careful not to lean on Severus or bump up against him. She wasn't sure what set him off but she didn't want to be on the receiving end of his sharp tongue.

After the movie, a door slid closed blocking off the aisle and the entire movie theater filed out in long, wide trains! The trains took them through what appeared to be the dinosaur period, complete with prehistoric plants and animals! It was so realistic, even Severus was impressed, though he wasn't in the mood to admit it.

Only Minerva had the guts to go on _Mission Space_. At every turn there were health warnings and cautions. It seemed like such an intense ride. They all chickened out by the time they got to the front of the line. Harry and Draco actually sat down on the ride, but when the cast member asked one more time if they were sure they wanted to ride, they bailed.

Minerva came out in a frenzy and said, "that was BETTER than a roller coaster!"

The _Living Seas_ was an interesting experience. They had never seen such sea creatures!

Then, they entered _The Land_ and found something called 'Soarin.' They sat down in seats that looked like hang gliders.

Hermione gasped, grabbing onto Severus, burying her face in his arm as they were lifted forty feet into the air; she hated heights and snarky mood be damned, she was scared! He rolled his eyes but didn't push her off. He could feel her tremble and remembered hearing from Madam Hooch of the witch's acute fear of flying. He almost felt bad for her. It _was _a lot like a broom, he noted, as the giant screen-dome surrounded them with aerial views of California. The girl, with her head buried into his shoulder, didn't looked up. He placed his arm around her and whispered, "look," as they flew over the Golden Gate Bridge. He saw her lift her head up just a bit and heard her say "ooh!"

As they seemingly swooped down she hid her face once more, resting her forehead on his arm. And, though he was in no mood to comfort her, (heck he didn't even know how to comfort someone) he noticed that she calmed down when he rubbed her arm.

"It'll be over soon," he said, taking in the beauty of redwood forests and Napa Valley.

It seemed so real with the blowing wind and scents of orange and pine trees. When it was over, he helped her off of the ride. She was still quite shaky and he kept his arm around her, letting her lean on him as a crutch, as the group walked to another ride in the building called Living with the land. He noticed Ron and Harry staring at them, but they didn't say anything.

"What I don't understand," he said, "is why you aren't afraid of flying in a plane."

"I just feel vulnerable on a broom," she replied. "That ride, with the winds blowing and the way it moved, reminded me of my broom-riding experiences; none of which were good."

"Yeah," said Harry, "there was the time you fell into the trees in the forbidden forest."

"...and the time you fell in the lake and the Giant Squid saved you." said Ron.

"That happened twice, Ron." Reminded Ginny.

"Remember when she almost ran into Gryffindor tower?" Laughed Harry.

"Gee, thanks guys." Hermione said. "I never really noticed how many times I wound up falling. You really know how to make a girl feel good."

They boarded the boat in _Living with the land_ and were taken through green houses. Hermione couldn't help but think of Neville. He would have loved this ride!

In _Imagination_ they rode a ride with a crazy purple dragon named Figment. The little guy was cute, with big eyes and orange wings. Hermione and Ginny cooed at how "precious" he was. Severus rolled his eyes and Ron pretended to gag. They were taken through labs and studied sight, sound and smell. Severus noticed that this entire place seemed to be an educational institution disguised as an amusement park. He wondered if Albus was going to try to start making them conduct classes with rides and talking creatures.

Figment showed them his upside down house and Severus just thought that was stupid. Who would want to live in an upside-down-house?

After the ride, Ginny and Hermione bought stuffed Figments. Draco and Harry both decided to get tee shirts with Figment on it and Severus wondered how Lucius would react to his son wearing and buying muggle clothes.

Next they went to see another movie, _Honey I shrunk the audience_. It was positively bizarre! They made the entire audience put on glasses.

"But I don't wear glasses," Severus tried to explain to the very confused looking cast member.

"These are special," Hermione tried to explain to the group discreetly. "Just take them," she told them.

"This is a 3D movie" She explained once they were seated.

They were shocked, amazed and a little frightened when items on the screen seemed to reach out to them. Hermione noticed Severus taking his glasses off several times and reaching into the air.

"Look it's pointing at me!" She heard Ginny whisper.

"How can it point at you, when it's clearly pointed at me?" Minerva asked.

As the movie progressed, the entire audience was shrunk by a misdirected laser beam. The movie was great, but it was almost better to watch the wizards watch the 3D movie.

As they walked toward the next attraction, Harry tried to grab at the streams of water that were launched into the air as they jumped from one place to another.

Ron saw a drinking fountain and asked the group to wait up. He returned looking quite confused

"That water fountain just talked to me!" He said. They all just nodded and smiled. Perhaps the heat really hit him harder than the rest.

Albus got another Mickey ice cream as the group made their way to something called Innovations. He threw his stick away and when he returned, he was laughing.

"The trash bin just talked to me." He said. "Quite a sassy bin it is, too." He said chuckling.

Severus began to worry. Maybe it was something in the air. Maybe they caught some sort of sickness that made inanimate objects appear to talk…

In Innoventions, they toured a very impressive "Smart House." Ron, Harry, Draco and Ginny played video games as Severus and Hermione investigated something called Medicine technologies. After one short show, the Cast Members took photos of the group and made them into a calendar for them to take home.

Albus loved Club Cool. He tried all of the sweet soda samples from around the world. Even Severus tried a few. One was called Coke and he really like it. Perhaps the headmaster could start serving it at school.

"That's loaded with caffeine," she told them.

"Really?" Asked Severus, as he poured another glass. "I think I will start drinking this rather than iced tea at my meals. Iced tea is rather odd, after all."

'_Great_,' thought Hermione. '_That's all we need, Albus on a sugar high and Severus on a caffeine high_.'


	10. Around the world in half a day

Disclaimer- I don't own HP or WDW (would I really be writing on fanfic if I did? I would be out having fun in WDW!)

WARNING- Ok guys, per some requests I want to warn yall that there seems to be a DM/GW relationship happening (very low-key though) and a little bit more active SS/HG. Keep in mind that HG is a year older than everyone else (since her birthday is in Sept), therefore she is almost 18 years old and wizards come of age at 17 so she is already "legal." Also, with her use of the time-turner, she's probably closer to 19.

* * *

**Around the world in half-a-day**

The group made their way to the area called the _World Showcase_. Each section represented a different country. Each country's pavilion housed shops, food, and attractions.

Their first stop was Canada. They took photos by the all of the Totem Polls and enjoyed the 360-degree show of O'Canada at the Canadian Pavilion, though it seemed to make Ginny and Hermione quite dizzy. They moved to the back of the room and leaned against a wall with their eyes closed.

In the gift shop, Albus picked up some maple syrup candy to munch on. They all bought maple leaf "Canada" tack pins to stick up in their rooms.

They loved the architectural portrayal of the United Kingdom, though they were a bit disappointed that there wasn't a ride to go with it. Ron and Albus went nuts in the Tea Caddy, a shop full of various types of chocolate. They both even bought a big assortment to take with them. Everyone except Severus posed with the various characters roaming the area. Peter Pan, Mary Poppins, a pink pig, a bear with "POOH" written on his shirt, a big yellow rabbit and a blue creature with a pink ribbon on it's tail were just a few of the characters they ran into.

Severus wondered why the bear wore a shirt with Pooh on the front.

They watched another movie in "France" and shopped at a few of the many specialty shops that were there. Hermione purchased some French parfume and Albus got a pastry from the French Bakery. They all purchased France pins to create a collection.

"I'm going to stick mine on my witch hat when I get back to school." Said Minerva.

"I'm going to stick mine to our Eptock picture," said Albus

"I'm going to stick mine on my Mickey Tee-shirt and hang it in my room." Said Ginny.

"I'm going to stick mine into misbehaving first years." Said Severus.

They were amazed at the beautiful buildings of Morocco. The chose their pins in the gift shop and Hermione and Ginny bought tiny finger cymbals and belly dancing outfits.

"We should take up Belly Dancing," said Ginny. Draco smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

Hermione bought a book, _Methods and Movements of Belly Dancing;_ Ron bought a Genie lamp for his room and Albus bought a fez.

Japan was their next stop. They took pictures in front of the red Torii gate and marveled at the pagoda as the sunset behind it. They bought chopsticks and pins. The girls bought strands of pearls, Minerva bought a Kimono and Albus bought a piece of candy from a woman deemed a candy artist.

The American Adventure was next. They watched a show that Severus thought was a play until Hermione told him they were not real people, just computers. He was truly in awe of that bit of information. The 30-minute show was like a jump through American History and Hermione soaked up every minute of it. Severus had two more cokes and Hermione became a bit worried. For a wizard used to nothing except Pumpkin juice and a bit of afternoon tea, she wasn't sure how Severus's body would react totheinevitable caffeine surge.

They enjoyed the sites and smells of the Italian pavilion and continued on into a replica of a German Village. They found their pins and Albus bought a cuckoo clock and Severus let our a roar of laughter. 'Well,' thought Hermione, 'it didn't take long for those Cokes to kick in.' He grabbed her and twirled her around, dancing some sort of dance she had never seen to the German band that was playing in the streets. Everyone stopped, they nearly fell over! Hermione laughed so hard she nearly cried as he did some sort of side step.

They continued walking toward the next village, Severus had a bounce in his step.

"This is like going around the world in a few hours." Noted Draco.

"And without having to go on a plane ride!" Added Ron.

They stopped in China for another half-hour long 360 degree movie. They sat on the floor of the cold circular room, since they were the only ones there; the cast member turned a blind eye and didn't make them stand. Soon after the lights dimmed Hermione fell asleep against Severus, again. 'I've become her bloody personal, walking, pillow.' He thought as she tipped over into his lap. He stared. No woman falls asleep with her head in Severus Snape's lap. Of course, she wasn't conscious when it happened. Gravity had a lot to do with it. He looked at Albus for help.

"Let her sleep." He said.

Ginny sat between Draco's legs and leaned against him. She was asleep five minutes after the movie started.

When the movie ended, Severus woke Hermione, who was quite embarrassed of the position she ended up in.

They headed to Norway, where they boarded a dragon-headed boat on the ride, _The Maelstrom. _The boat took them to an old Viking Village and a forest with trolls.

"That's not at all what a real troll looks like!" Said Ron, and the muggles seated behind them all stared.

All of a sudden one of the trolls got angry and cast a spell on the boat.

"Trolls can't cast spells, everyone knows that!" Ron said again. Ginny elbowed him hard.

The boat started going backwards into water rapids. Severus knew how much Hermione hated not being able to see where she was going, so he grabbed her hand reassuringly before she bruised his arm again. Everyone thought they were going to go backwards over the waterfall, but thankfully the boat turned forward and THEN went down a large waterfall!

"Bloody hell," yelled Ron.

"Yeaa Baby!" Screamed Minerva, blushing when she realized she said that out loud.

Albus had apparently just popped a lemon drop, which was lodged in his throat. Minerva gave him a hard, swift smack in the back and the old man was none-worst for the wear.

"Guess that's why they don't allow food or drinks on the rides." Said Ginny.

Before they left Norway, they purchased their pins and Albus had to have another pastry. He said he was doing a cross-comparison study of sweets of the world. Everyone knew he was just getting his sugar fix.

Their last stop on this tour of the world was Mexico. An Aztec Temple seemed to lure them in. Draco took more photos of the large serpent heads along the entrance stairs.

Another boat ride, the _El Rio del Tiempo _reminded Severus a bit of _It's a Small World_ with the creepy dancing dolls. He was thankful when that ride was over.

"Well," said Albus, "let's go see what's inside that big ball!"

_Spaceship earth _was a ride that lifted them up into the big ball. "The ride", read a sign, "focused on the means of communication and its evolution throughout the years."

They paired up with their riding partners and showed the cast member their passes. She guided them to a special section and helped them board. Into the darkness they went.

"I hate going up like this," she whispered to Severus. "I feel like I'm going to fall out." she looked around the side of her headrest and the nearly straight up and down drop made her gasp. She quickly shut her eyes and kept them tightly closed.

"You won't fall," he whispered back as he placed his arm around her and she moved over so that they shared a headrest. She leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her other arm around him, nuzzling into him. He smelled so good, like sandalwood, pine, and spices. She noticed that funny feeling in her stomach and tucked her legs up onto the seat. Her heart beat faster, but that could have been because she was afraid of falling backwards into the black abyss.

He was shocked. What was happening? No one ever held him that way. It left him feeling very confused and very uncomfortable. Perhaps she just needed the extra support, since she was so afraid of falling. That was it. He realized her really didn't mind her holding onto him, he even kind of like it.

Later during the ride, the chairs turned around backwards and slowly started going straight down, she squeezed her eyes closed even tighter, gave a whimper and held onto him for all it was worth.

"Hermione," he purred, "look." She opened her eyes, the sky was beautiful., stars and galaxies encompassed the entire room as they leaned back, making the long descent.

It was almost time for the fireworks display, Illuminations. Ron and Harry took a seat on the ground, leaning up against a brick garden wall. The rest sat on a large bench. Ginny sat between Draco's legs, leaning her head on his shoulder. Albus and Minerva sat in the middle. There was room for one more so Severus stood next to the bench, but Hermione insisted he sit since he was older. She took a spot next to him on the ground but before the show even started stood up and sat on his knee like it was quite natural. He looked taken aback.

"The ground was hard." She explained.

"I'll stand." He replied, tartly.

"No, it's no big deal." She said, disregarding his tone. "Unless I'm too fat for you."

Yikes. Severus knew about women and their weight issues. There was no way he was going there. She was too skinny as it was and he remembered the outcome when Narcissa asked Lucius the same question in their seventh year. It was awful and Lucius was lucky to walk away in one piece.

"No. You're ok." He replied.

The show started and it was amazing! It was the same show they say on the beach the previous night, but this one had music too.

They all "oohed" and "ahhed" at the spectacular display.Draco and Ginny decided to walk to the lagoon railing so everyone moved over to give Hermione a piece of bench. A breeze blew through the trees and, though it wasn't cold or even cool, it cause Hermione to shiver. She moved overand leaned into Severus who was becoming quite used to her physical contact. He didn't understand it, he didn't know why she did it or what to think of it, but he had grown used to it.

The show was over too soon for them, but the group made their way toward the monorail to go back to the hotel.


	11. Pool party

Disclaimer- still own nothing, not affiliated with anything Disney, HP, yada, yada, yada.

WARNING- This one is super short because I don't know what yall want to happen next with Sev and Herm. This chappie is alllll about them.

**_Review and let me know_**.

* * *

Pool Party

Back at the hotel, it was decided that they would go for a swim in the pool. They rushed to change into their swim gear. Hermione slipped on her red bikini.

"You like him." said Ginny.

"Like who?" asked Hermione.

"Snape." said Ginny

"I do NOT!" she replied.

"Just admit it, Herms. You like him. There's nothing wrong with it! You're of age and you're both super smart."

"I just enjoy his company on the rides. He makes a good resting post too." said Hermione.

"Herms. I've seen the way you look at him; the same way I look at Draco." Said Ginny.

"Fine, maybe I've got a bit of a crush, but that's all it is. He can't stand me." Hermione admitted sadly.

"He doesn't seem to mind you." said Ginny with a sparkle in her eyes. "Here, take this," she said, offering Hermione a cover-up for her swimsuit. "You can't just walk out there like that, you have to tease him a bit."

"GIN-NY!" Hermione screamed as she threw a pillow across the room.

She took the pool dress and slid it on over her swimsuit, threw on some flip-flops and the two girls stepped back into the sitting room.

"About time." Whined Ron.

Draco offered Ginny his arm and she accepted, turning around to wink at Hermione.

"Are you coming, Severus?" Asked Ginny.

"Of course he is," said Albus, before Severus could reply. "Everyone is going and if he doesn't go change I will have to transfigure his clothes into appropriate swimwear, a speedo, I believe the muggles call it."

Severus ran into the bathroom and changed into a tee shirt and swim trunks. Everyone wondered if he would try to drown Albus at the pool.

The boys immediately cannon-

balled into the pool, as Albus and Minerva settled down in one of the hot tubs. Severus took off his shirt and headed to a different hot tub. He wanted nothing to do with any of them and he was going to let them know it.

He settled down into the hot, steamy water and allowed the pulsating water to relax him. Strange things, these hot tubs. It felt wonderful. He wondered if he could charm his tub in the castle to do the same thing. He leaned his head back and started to shut his eyes but before he could, he noticed Hermione talking to Ginny. She slowly slid her dress straps off her shoulders and let it drop to the ground as she talked to the red head who had thrown her own cover-up onto the chair.

As much as he hated it, he couldn't help but feel a warm tingling in his lower regions at the sight of her slim, taut body in that red bikini. He had to get out of this hot tub and into the cold pool.

"Oh my gods," Hermione whispered to Ginny, "he took his shirt off!"

"Wow, the gods were kind to him," replied Ginny. "I thought he would be puny and scarred, but he looks like the centerfold of PlayWitch! Go get in the hot tub with him!" She said.

She started walking his way. 'Blast-it! I can't get out now,' he thought, 'can't let her see me like this.' So he remained in his place, watching the sexy young woman approaching nearer and nearer. 'Merlin help me!' He thought.

* * *

So- should he make a move on her, should she make a move on him? Should they kiss or just lean on each other- lemme know what you want!

* * *


	12. Hermione's misadventure

Disclaimer- You should know this by heart, by now!

WARNING: I got mixed reviews, some people wanted a bit of fluffy goodness, others didn't want me going there. **In an effort to please everyone, I am going to include chappies with fluffiness, but they will NOT affect the storyline.** This chap, for example, is very fluffy. If you don't like that type of thing, **you can skip this one and pick up with the next one without missing anything crucial**. For those who DO like that type of thing, you can read it all. I will be sure to include warnings at the top of any fluff chap so that you won't be traumatized for life if you're not into the SS/HG stuff. Just wanna make everyone happy:)

REVIEW: Let me know if yall likie!

* * *

**Hermione's MIS-Adventure**

Hermione headed towards the hot tub, feeling a bit nervous and very excited. The potions master had an amazing body, apparently he (or Albus) put some sort of concealment charm on his arm so the Dark Mark wasn't visible. She suddenly longed to wrap her arms around him and kiss him.

Severus gulped. Hermione had a strange glint in her eyes. 'This can't be good,' he thought.

"Hey Hermy- come get in the pool with us!" Shouted Harry.

"It's cold," warned Ginny.

"I think I would prefer the hot tub," she replied.

Before she realized what had happened, Ron had leaped out of the pool, grabbed her under the arms, spun her around so that her legs flew out from under her, and chucked her into the pool. Definitely not a smart move, everyone knew better than to make Hermione do something she didn't want to do. Albus and Severus laughed, Minerva looked a bit worried about Ron's well being. Hermione rose to the surface, gasping for breath. Not one to disappoint, she looked around for Ron, there was something about her that looked feral and Harry couldn't help but think how lucky Ron was that Hermione didn't have her wand with her.

"Ron, how DARE you!" The boy paled. "I will get you back for that." She said, trying to quickly escape the icy water, more angry that he interrupted her progress towards her sexy potions master than being thrown into the pool. "You WILL pay. I will wait for you to let your guard down and then..." she didn't complete the sentence and everyone felt a shiver run down their spines. Hermione, though friendly and sweet, could be extremely brutal (as Draco found out) and vindictive when she wanted to be.

She swept her wet hair back from her face, as it started to form loose curls down her back from the wetness. She wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to get warm and proceeded to the hot tub. She slowly walked down the steps, steam coming off of her icy legs as the hot water warmed the skin. "Mmmmm" she said as she made her way over to a seat beside Severus. She pulled her legs up onto the seat so that she could wrap her arms loosely around her legs. Severus couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so gorgeous with her hair wet and her bare legs pulled close to her chest. She leaned her head back and whispered, "ohh Circe, this feels soooo good." Severus was dying. She was being so seductive, whether she realized it or not, she was torturing him. She let her legs drop into the water as she turned to face him.

"Do you like this?" Hermione asked.

"I beg your pardon," Severus replied harshly.

Hermione looked hurt, "The Jacuzzi, I was asking if you liked it." she said.

"Oh," he softened, well his voice did anyway, "Yes. I wonder if I can charm my tub at Hogwarts to do this.

"Yes, you can," She replied. "I did it to my tub in the Head Girl quarters. It's a bit complicated, but it is doable."

She pretended to shift her legs again, this time bumping his legs with hers. A sharp intake of breath escaped him. She didn't do that on purpose, did she? Oh gods, he was in trouble.

A moment later, a gorgeous twenty-something came and joined them. "Hi, I hope you don't mind if I join you" she said, clearly an American, thought Hermione as she looked the girl over. Her thick, straight, long auburn hair reached down to her waist. Her bikini was even more revealing than Hermione's. She sat down in the corner, and sighed. She started a conversation with Severus who turned all of his attentions to the girl. Hermione was clearly hurt. He was completely ignoring her. She spied a group of good looking older guys, senior college guys, sitting near the towel cart. 'I'll show him.' She thought.

She looked disgustedly at her professor and made her way to the steps, sure to sway her hips as she climbed out of the Jacuzzi. She sauntered over towards the towel cart. "Excuse me, can one of you please reach me a towel?" she asked, in her thick British accent. The guys looked her up and down, apparently liking what they saw. One of them handed her a towel and invited her to join them.

Severus couldn't believe it. The brat was being drooled over by a large group of older guys. Probably AMERICAN guys. He turned his attention back to the beautiful woman who was currently flirting with him. He was going to ignore her completely. A half hour later, when he turned back around, Hermione and the group of guys were gone! He turned to look at Albus who was apparently rounding up the troops to go back to their room. He excused himself from the woman and followed the group back up.

"Where's Ms. Granger," asked Severus.

"Oh, she met some nice young guys who offered to show her around a bit. I believe they were going to go to a club, don't worry, she assured me she wouldn't be late." Said Albus.

"You let her go off on her own with a group of strange guys? You wouldn't 't let them ride the monorail back to the hotel alone last night!" Roared Severus.

"Oh they were very nice, boys" Minerva reassured him. "They came over and told us they would keep her safe and would have her back before 1:00 am. She is of age, you know. She can be with whomever she chooses" She said with a smirk.

He couldn't believe it. She was alone without any magic, vulnerable, wearing gods-know-what, in a foreign country and Albus and Minerva seemed fine with it. Well if they weren't worried about her, he wouldn't worry either.

Later that night, after everyone had drifted off to sleep, Ginny woke up to hear Hermione whimpering. She didn't even hear the girl return from her evening out.

"Herms, are you Ok?" She whispered.

"Noo," moaned Hermione. She was holding her head, rocking back and forth with tears rolling down her face. "My head. It hurts so terribly."

"You look terrible." She said. Just then, Hermione ran to the bathroom and threw up. Her head felt so awful, she could barely move. She folded a towel under her head and just lay there on the floor. Ginny ran out to the sitting room, Severus was asleep. Ginny figured he would wake up at the drop of a hat. She never thought someone could sneak passed him easily, and that was apparently what Hermione did. She also would have never pictured him as a shirtless sleeper.

"Sir? Please, please wake up! Something's wrong with Hermione." She said. Severus leaped up and ran into the room where he found her crumpled in a ball crying.

"What happened?" He asked the red head sharply.

"I don't know, I didn't even hear her come in. She was crying and when I asked her what was wrong she said she had a headache and then she threw up."

"Little Ms. Goody-Goody got drunk?." He smirked. "I think I will let you suffer."

"No, I ...didn't... have any... alcohol," she whispered "Lauren ...helped... home. went ...off the property, lots of ...college guys," she continued, barely able to get the words out. "said they...must've...put something in my... drink." She retched again, tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You deserved it." He said flatly. "You ran off with a group of guys you've never met. I'm glad you're paying for it."

"You...ignored me." She mumbled and then she fell back on the floor, passed out and shivering.

"I have some potion. In my luggage." He told Ginny. "I don't know what they used, so I don't know if it will help." He tried to look calm, actually he was anything but. A million thoughts when through his head. Revenge: He was going to kill those guys. Whoever they were he would find them and kill them. Fear: What if it was serious and she died? Anger: It was her own fault for going. Guilt: She only went to get back at him for ignoring her.

He swept Hermione up into his arms and carried her out into the sitting room. She whimpered at the bright light and he commanded Ginny to turn it off as he laid her gently onto the sofa bed.

Albus emerged and got an earful from Severus. "Ginny," said Albus, "I will ask you to switch beds with Severus for tonight. I think it would be a good idea for him to monitor Hermione's condition."

"Yes, sir." Ginny looked at Hermione's sleep attire and laughed. Maybe this would help her win the snarky potions master's attention, she thought as she took in Hermione's outfit- a white singlet with lacy trim and matching boy short panties.

Severus, seemingly unaware of her attire administered the potions. "She should be fine in a few hours, perhaps not in the best of moods in the morning, but capable of having a somewhat enjoyable day if the potions work.

Albus returned to his room, Ginny crawled into the bed 'he DOES smell good.' She thought. And Severus gently gathered Hermione into his arms and brought her back into the bedroom.

He laid her on the bed, noticing her bed clothes, 'oh gods, she's wearing nothing but a barely-there top and panties!'

'Don't leave me,' she whispered pitifully.

"Not like I have a choice, Granger. Albus has decided that I am to be your nurse tonight. If you throw up on me, you will regret it." He went into the bathroom and ran a cloth under cold water. He placed it on her forehead.

She closed her eyes and went to sleep. He did the same.

A few hours later, she woke up to go to the bathroom. Her headache was gone and though she felt a bit shaky and weak, she was alright. Upon her return, she froze- 'Oh my gods, oh Merlin, oh Circe, Professor Snape is in my bed! SEVERUS IS IN MY BED!' She grinned. Suddenly it all came rushing back to her... the guys taking some shots in their rooms before leaving... not wanting to go but wanting to drive Severus mad... nearly getting into a serious car wreck... begging them to take her home... Lauren telling her that was not a good group to hang out with and asking where she was staying... ordering a club soda... the world spinning out of control... Lauren nearly carrying her back to her hotel... the headache, throwing up, Severus saying she deserved it... she fell to her knees crying. It was too much, they knew where she was staying, what if they were mad, what if they came back to get her? What if they hurt Lauren for taking her back, what if...

Severus was there in a flash, "What is it? What?" He asked. She told him everything she remembered. She told him how afraid she was that the guys would come back and get her, that they hurt Lauren. She threw herself into his arms sobbing. He stroked her back, still new to the comforting thing.

"I won't let them get you. Come on, we need to sleep. We have to get up in a few hours and face another day of Albus on an extreme sugar high."

She smiled and his heart skipped a beat. He made her smile. She was hurt, she wasn't feeling well, and _he _made her smile.

He quickly fell asleep, Hermione couldn't help it, she scooted closer and laid her arm across his bear chest, resting her head in the crook of his neck. If he was angry in the morning, it would be worth it, just to spend one night in his arms.

He woke up earlier than the rest, feeling surprisingly well rested for the night he had. Then he noticed a big hair ball tickling his chin. He looked down, Hermione was draped across him sleeping soundly, her head buried in his neck. His arm was stiff, but he didn't mind. It was a wonderful feeling, laying there with her so close. The monster in his nether regions awoke, once again and he quietly slipped out of bed for a cold shower.

When she awoke, neither of them mentioned anything about their sleeping arrangement. Albus and Ginny were terribly concerned. The rest of the group were shocked to hear about her mis-adventure of the previous night.

"I'm fine, now, really." She reassured them all. "Just a bit shaky."

"Well," said Albus. "We all make mistakes. You ARE of age and can be with _anyone _you choose." Severus could have sworn the old man glanced at him. "Let's get dressed and go to breakfast." He continued.


	13. Tower of terror

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

No warning here, it's short- just the TOWER OF TERROR that everyone wanted.

* * *

TOWER OF TERROR

Hermione threw on her blue flowered mini skirt and a white singlet. Minerva had started on about going on the Tower of Terror before they sat down to breakfast.

"...and it's supposed to be one of the best rides in the entire world." She went on.

Severus drank four Cokes with breakfast and Albus flooded his belgian waffle with so much syrup it could have given a small country a sugar high. Draco and Ginny shared a plate and were all googly with each other. Yes, this was going to be a long day.

Their first stop was _Tower of Terror._ Minerva wouldn't have it any other way. It was that or duct tape her mouth shut, and Harry thought people would look at them funny if they did that.

So onto the Tower of Terror they went. The tall building said it had been a hotel at one point. They were escourted into a study where they were shown a movie and told:

You've just crossed over into...The Twilight Zone. Hollywood, 1939. Amid the glitz and the glitter of a bustling, young movie town at the height of its golden age, The Hollywood Tower Hotel was a star in its own right; a beacon for the show business elite. Now, something is about to happen that will change all that. The time is now on an evening very much like the one we have just witnessed. Tonight's story on The Twilight Zone is somewhat unique and calls for a different kind of introduction. This, as you may recognize, is a maintenance service elevator still in operation, waiting for you. We invite you, if you dare, to step aboard because in tonight's episode, you are the star. And this elevator travels directly to...The Twilight Zone."

Suddenly the lights went out. Severus grabbed Hermione's arm, and had a flashback of the Haunted mansion. He dropped it and they were led to some sort of room called a "Boiler Room" to wait for an elevator. Hermione explained it was the American word for a lift.

Ron snorted, "leave it to those Americans to change perfectly good words."

They sat in rows of seats in a freight lift. They all thought it was quite strange. Whoever heard of lifts having seats? Maybe it was an American thing. A voice said:

"You passengers on a very uncommon elevator, about to rise into your very own episode of...The Twilight Zone. On a stormy night long ago, five people stepped through the door of an elevator and into a nightmare. That door is opening once again, and this time it's opening for you. "

Like the Haunted Mansion, they rode through creepy hotel halls, filled with ghosts and ghoulies. They entered a completely dark elevator shaft and Hermione grabbed onto Severus and Ginny's hands. 'This doesn't look good.' She thought...or tried to think. Before she could finish her thought they were wisked up to the 13th floor so quickly that Hermione wondered if her stomach was left behind. That voice was heard again:

You are about to discover what lies beyond the fifth dimension...beyond the deepest, darkest corner of the imagination...in the Tower of Terror.

Suddenly there was a strange noise and sparks fell around them.

"Bloody HELL!" Screamed Ron as they all realized the cable snapped.

"Noooooooo" Screamed Hermione as they plummeted 13 stories to the ground below. She screamed for all her life's worth and dug her nails into Severus's arm. She wanted off NOW.

"YeeeeHAAAWWW" Screamed Minerva.

"LET ME OFFFFFF!" Cried Hermione, she KNEW her stomach stayed up on the 13th floor. Unlucky for her the elevator decided to go back and get it. It launched them back into the air and Hermione broke down crying. Severus pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"Alllriiight!" Screamed Minerva.

"This is worst than that bloody plane ride!" Screamed Ron,

"Where's the sick sack," Yelled Ginny and Draco pulled away from her abruptly.

Once again the elevator plunged them down.

"WHAAA HOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shouted Minerva.

Tears flowed freely down Hermione's face and she realized Ginny was crying too. Draco was too afraid of being yakked on to comfort her, though he did rub her hand as the elevator shot up for a third time.

As they emerged from the ride with shaky legs, leaning on each other for support, Minerva screamed, "Let's do that AGAIN!" Then seeing their faces she said "What! What! Didn't you enjoy it? It was WONDERFUL!"

Hermione decided they created a thrill-seeking monster.

They sat down and relaxed at the Beauty and the Beast live show and then, upon Minerva's insistance, moved on to the Rockin Roller Coaster.


	14. It pays to know it all

Disclaimer- Too bad claiming to own it all wouldn't make it come true. In case you haven't figured it out, I don't own Disney, I don't own Harry Potter (or any of the characters), I don't own any of the rides (though I would LOVE to own the Haunted Mansion- I would put it in my backyard so I could ride it all the time). I don't own any of the script excerpts (those came from my disney ride CDs, friends who worked at Disney, and random online sites), I don't even own the shirt on my back (Ok, yes I do. But I have been known to borrow shirts from people from time-to-time.)

Hey BTW- Did yall notice that the Tower of Terror chapter was actually Chappie 13? TOT has 13 floors, 13th chapter, creepy or what! I just -noticed -- de-de-de-de... de ...de..de..de..(Twilight zone music plays in background).

Warning: Minerva is very into her Roller Coasters. Do NOT, I repeat, do NOT try to stand in her way. No fluff, no lemons, just pure, milk-spilling-outa-your-nose fun.

* * *

**It pays to Know-it-All**

Once Minerva caught sight of the Rock-n- Roller Coaster they knew it was fruitless to make any attempts to dissuade her. Hermione wasn't sure she could take another wild ride after the Tower of Terror. Her knees still protested and shook under her weight. Ginny, Severus, and Albusquiteagreed that they weren't up for such excitement. Albus wanted an ice cream cone anyway, so this was the perfect opportunity to sit and enjoy one.

"Alright, if you all want to be chicken and miss out on the ride of a lifetime then be my guests." Huffed Minerva. "I'm going."

Draco, Ron and Harry were NOT going to be called chickens be their Transfiguration professor who was as old as time. So they went with her on the Rock-n-Roller coaster.

Ginny, Hermione, Albus and Severus could hear Minerva screaming "Bring it on baby" as the queued up.

They all froze and looked at each other in shock. Suddenly, Hermione doubled over laughing. She and Ginny had to hold each other up to keep from falling off the bench from laughter. Tears poured out of their eyes and they gasped for breath. Even Albus and Severus were laughing rather hard. Albus snorted into his ice cream come. Who would have thought, persnickety, prim, proper Minerva would scream "Bring it on baby," at the top of her lungs in public.

"This has gone a bit far, Albus." Said Severus trying to recover.

"I'll admit, I think Minerva may have an addiction to these roller coaster things." Agreed Albus.

"She's got it bad." Laughed Ginny.

"I wonder what the cure is for a thrill-addict..." Replied Hermione

"Roller-Coaster withdrawal is in her near future." Cried Ginny, immitating Professor Trelawney.

"Oh but she may be seen on the grounds building her own super coaster one night!" Whooped Hermione gasping for breath and trying to calm herself.

"She'll transfigure the Quidditch Pitch and everyone will be so mad!" added Ginny

"Yeah but no one should try to stand in the way of Minerva and her Roller Coasters." Laughed Severus. "That could prove very painful if not deadly."

Albus chuckled and sprinkled a few lemon drops on top of his ice cream.

"Indeed. Perhaps we will have to build her one to satisfy this intense craving." Said Albus with a twinkle in his eyes. "We could use it in Muggle Studies."

"You CAN'T be SERIOUS!" Said Severus.

"Might make a good Christmas present." Albus said to himself.

"The Lemon Drops have fried his brain." Said Severus incredulously. "We must get them away from him ."

Upon hearing this Albus stuffed the box in his pocket protectively, and said "If you ever lay one single finger on my beloved Lemon Drops, I will make you live to rue the day."

The others burst out in laughter again, thinking he was joking, but seeing his face, they became uncertain and decided not to risk it. That man LOVED his lemon drops and he was the most POWERFUL wizard of their time. Everyone has addictions, so what if his was Lemon Drops... Minerva's was apparently Roller coasters!

Minerva returned from her joy ride, nearly carrying Ron and Draco. "This wimps couldn't take it." She said. "They blamed it on riding it after the Tower of Terror."

She pushed them down onto a bench in the shade. Harry flopped down next to them. "I think it would have been fun," he said as Minerva went to buy some drinks. "We just hadn't regained our stomachs from that last attraction."

Ron was positively green. "Weasel barely managed to keep his breakfast in his stomach." Added Draco. "and that bloody mad woman wanted to go again."

Minerva returned with some soft drinks and popcorn. After recuperating, they made their way to something called _MuppetVision 3-D. _Muppets, they learned courtesy of Hermione, were not real people. They were just puppets. As they entered the building they were once again given 3D glasses. This time they all knew exactly what to do with them and looked a bit smug, as though they knew a special secret or accomplished a great task. Hermione didn't want to point out that small muggle children knew what the glasses were used for and many owned their own, obtained from cereal boxes or movie stores.

The Muppet movie was even more bizarre than the other 3D movie they watched. During this one they were shot with a gush of air and squirted with water. Bubbles even blew around them a few times during the show.

"Wicked!" Shouted Ron, laughing, as he was sprayed with water.

Next, the group headed to the _Backlot Tour. _They boarded a red tram and learned how movies create scenes using water tanks and pyrotechnics. It was quite exciting to see how a movie was filmed. None of the wizards really thought much about HOW a movie made it to the screen. After all, movies were a new experience for them.

They decided their next adventure would be something called _Who Wants to be a Millionaire -- Play It! _The audience were given questions and boxes to key their answers.

"Aw, rats." mumbled Ron, "I didn't know there would be a test."

Hermione apparently did quite well as she was selected out of the entire studio audience to be in the "hot seat"!

They were all so impressed and excited. There was little doubt in Harry and Ron's minds that she would do well. They didn't know that she watched the game on the tele during her summer months at home, so she knew exactly the type of questions they asked. She almost always knew all of the answers when she played at home.

"It's alright, you can do this." She mumbled, reassuring herself. "It's just like playing at home. Ignore the audience. You can do this."

The host asked her all sorts of questions, from Disney related questions to what they called "general knowledge". Their "General knowledge" turned out to be bizarre "who-the-heck-knows-this-stuff" type trivia. Well, she wasn't called the "Know-it-All" for nothing! She didn't even have to use any help lines! She knew the answers immediately and shocked the socks off of the emcee. Each time she answered correctly, the tension rose and the audience held their breaths. They cheered and screamed each time she got the answer. Hermione knew it all, usually answering the question the moment the choices were revealed. She wound up winning 15 special Disney pins, a hat, a shirt, a jacket, and a trip for four people for three nights on a Disney Cruise Line, that even included airfare!

"Oh no," sighed Ron, "another plane ride!"

"How do you know she'll even take us," Asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Draco, "Don't count your snakes before they hatch."

"Chickens." Said Harry.

"Who are you calling a chicken, Scar head?" Asked Draco.

"You said snake, the saying is... Oh never mind." Said Harry looking defeated.

After the show, Hermione emerged from the stage excited and blushing. She carried a large bag of prizes and had a grin from ear-to-ear.

"See." She told the boys. "Sometimes it pays to be a know-it-all. Literally."

Albus chuckled and Minerva grabbed Hermione into a big bear hug. "You made so me proud!" She said, tearing up at her Gryffindor. "You will succeed no matter what you do."

"And if she fails," said Harry, "She could always make a living by playing game shows!"

"Ha. Ha." Retorted Hermione.


	15. Minerva goes Nuts

Disclaimer- I still own nothing, darn it! Maybe I should call JK and the Disney people and ask them if they would give it to me because I'm cute? Anyway, you know the drill, HP and all of it's characters belong to JK and all of the Disney stuff belongs to Disney.

Sorry for the delay, had to get my lessons together- school starts tomorrow, ugh. Anyway, this chappie is a bit short because I'm seperating funny from fluff. This chapter is the funny. I saved the fluff for next chapter, so enjoy. I'm not really into MGM, so the last few chapters have been difficult to get into for me. It will get funnier and better again, I promise.

Keep up the reviews, I love getting them- they encourage me to continue writing and they give me ideas for upcoming chaps :)

**Minnie Squeaks**

The day turned to night so quickly, it seemed. Perhaps the Tower of Terror knocked their sense of time out of order. Minerva tried to convince them to go back on the Tower of Terror with her, but there were no takers, so she went alone… another three times! She was, however, successful in getting Harry and Draco back on the Rock-n-Roller coaster a few more times. She dared them to ride it four times in a row. She said if they succeeded, she would buy them something special, but if they didn't, they had to take her nightly rounds for an entire month.

The boys returned nearly an hour later looking a bit green but wearing big grins and carrying a large bag of souvenirs. Minerva returned without a voice. The most she could manage was a squeak.

"Thank Merlin for that," Said Draco. "She lost it after the second go-round. I still here a ringing in my right ear from her screaming. Looks like you won't be screaming anymore tonight, huh Minnie?"

They all laughed.

"Heyyy" said Ginny, "Get it? Minnie mouse, mice squeak… Why are you look at me like that Minerva? Minerva? Agggghhhhhhh" Ginny screamed as Minerva lurched around Harry trying to attack her. Everyone laughed, but Minerva squeaked out "I'll show you funny." Draco and Harry tried to protect Ginny from Minerva, who seemingly lost her mind with her voice. Everyone was laughing and gasping for breath. Who knew their Transfiguration Professor had a personality and a playful one at that!

They made their way to their reserved seats for Fantasmic. It was truly amazing with fireworks, music, and all of the characters working together to tell a story.

On their way out of the park, Minerva talked them all into riding the Tower of Terror one last time. Tricked, was more the word. She knew if she could get Draco then Harry and Ron would go because they couldn't let Draco outdo them and Ginny would go because she was joined to Draco by the waist. She also knew if she could get Severus, there would be no way Hermione could walk free. She managed to bribe Albus with a month's supply of Lemon Drops, all he could eat. She asked Draco if he was really more chicken than the head of Gryffindor and she told Severus that if he didn't go, she would make sure to show all of the students photos of him riding in the parade with his Mickey hat.

Needless to say, her bribery and blackmail worked.

"You should've been a Slytherin, Minerva." Said Draco.

"NEVER," replied Minerva, "And I mean NEVER," try to keep me from my thrill rides."

"I think I'm going to sit this one out." Said Hermione. "I'll be ok, I'll just get a sundae and relax."

"Ohhh no." Said Severus, predictably, "If we have to go, YOU'RE going too."

"I am NOT." She replied. "And you can't make me."

With one swoosh, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "You're coming." He said simply. "we wouldn't want you to miss all of the fun."

"Noooooo," She said, kicking and trying to punch his back as he led the group onto the ride. "noooo, don't make me." She was light and her struggles were fruitless. People were staring, some looked shocked, others smiled knowingly.

Hermione realized her skirt was probably revealing a little too much, though she continued to kick she managed to grab Harry's bag of souvenirs and hide her knickers from any onlookers.

Once in the pre-show, Severus placed her back on the ground, and Ron pinned her arms to her side and held her so she couldn't run to the "chicken exit."

It took a village to get Hermione back on the ride. She pouted and gave them evil glares. "I hate you." She said angrily. You are awful, terrible, horrible people." She then looked at Minerva and narrowed her eyes. "You're on my list. You're over Ron now on 'People to get revenge on'" She said.

After the ride, which was surprisingly quiet since Minerva lost her voice, Hermione's legs wouldn't work properly at all. Severus felt a bit bad, ok, he didn't really. But he wanted to make it up to her, so he allowed her to ride on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, and placed her head on his shoulder. His hair was so soft, and smelled so good.

Back at the hotel, they decided to call it an early night. They were all exhausted and needed an early night. While the others took baths, Hermione decided to take a quick walk on the beach. Severus accompanied her.

This chappie is short, I know. I'm separating this one from the next because fluff lies ahead. You won't miss anything if you skip the next chapter, but I know my shippers want something too. So beware, fluff lies ahead….


	16. Back to the Beach

Disclaimer- I own six Harry Potter books and a few Disney tee shirts, that's the extent of my ownership of anything HP or Disney. I own no characters, no rides, no names, nothing. I wonder if anyone actually reads these disclaimers. Ah well, it's fun writing them, even if it's just for my own amusement. Not really, but I'm exhausted and my fingers are possessed and typing on their own.

WARNING- Alright, so as promised, here's a bit o' fluff for my shippers. Others can skip to the next chappie without missing anything crucial to the story.

Severus and Hermione walked onto the beach together. Severus took his usual spot in the sand, while Hermione ran out into the water. This time, she tripped and fell in. He couldn't tell whether she was laughing or crying, perhaps both.

Severus rushed over to see if she was alright. Suddenly, she grabbed him around the neck and pulled him down with a splash. It happened so fast and took him so off guard, he never saw it coming.

"Ms. Granger," He said exasperatedly.

They both sat there, laughing and splashing each other. Hermione tried to get up, but Severus caught her leg and with a "splash" she was back down. 'Oh gods, she's even beautiful soaking wet.' He thought as his shorts became tented from arousal.

"Severus Snape, I'm gonna get you!" She yelped as she threw herself onto him, thrusting him back into the water. She was face to face with her sexy, shirtless Potions Master.

'Merlin help me, what's a girl to do?' She thought. She ran a hand through his ebony hair. He caressed her face as she straddled him. They stared into each others eyes . Suddenly, she got to her feet and walked onto the beach.

'It was a tease,' he thought angrily, 'a joke or some sort of sick prank.'

He froze as she turned to watch him, a small smirk played on her mouth as she untied her sarong and let it fall onto the beach.

'What on earth is she doing!' He though. 'If I didn't know any better, I would swear she's trying to seduce me!' He knew that couldn't be. She was his student. They were on a beach. A very public beach. But the way she was looking at him, standing there in nothing but her bikini.

She was a goddess. Circe be damned, she had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her eyes enticed him out of the water. She stood their, waiting, and he knew he had to go to her. He made it in three big strides and took her into his arms. He pulled her close so that their bodies touched. She could feel his hardness pressed up against her.

"What are you doing to me?" He purred.

The sexy little smirk returned to her face. "What would you like me to do?" she asked.

He was shocked, the thought of turning anyone on, of anyone wanting to be near him was laughable.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, his hardness pressed even more up against her stomach. They gazed into each other's eyes, turning their heads and moving closer. Her sweet lips grazed his teasingly, as if asking for permission. 'Oh Merlin, did he permit!' He let her know by closing his lips around her lower lip, gently sucking on it and tasting its saltiness.

She slid her tongue slowly into his mouth, tantalizingly sweet as she explored his mouth. She withdrew and he followed her back into her mouth. She was excruciatingly aware of the flood between her legs as he rubbed small circles around her back. She wrapped one of her legs around his waist, trying to position herself so that she could feel him between her legs. She moaned into his mouth and his body responded.

He broke the kiss, "we can't do this right now," he said, panting.

"Yes," she whispered, "yes we can." Her voice sounded so desperate. He could smell how aroused she was. There was no question about it, she wanted him. Him, bat-of-the-dungeons, death eater, sir-snarks-a lot, the one destined to be alone for all eternity; yet she wanted him.

Oh how he wanted to take her right there, right then. He could see her body coated in the sand, writhing under his ministrations, his hands wrapped in her wet hair, their bodies as one. But there were too many people, it just wasn't a good idea. There was no place around that would provide them with the privacy they needed. He slid his finger across her cheek and down her neck. She shuddered at the contact. He kissed her again as his hand slid down to cup her breasts.

"Oh, Hermione," he purred as she slid her hand into his shirt. He had to break this, if and when they ever did this, it had to be done right. He wanted to take hours, he wanted to explore her, to enjoy her. He didn't want to have to worry about someone coming up behind them, interrupting them. But oh he didn't want to end the contact, he loved having her leg wrapped around him. Of being positioned between her legs, of her smell and her touch.

"We have to do this right," he purred. "Don't worry, we'll find the perfect opportunity and seize it, but not here, not now."

She was so disappointed. One more kiss and they broke apart. He steadied himself, taking a few deep breaths and they made their way back to the room.


	17. Sweet Revenge

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything Harry Potter or Disney, so I continue to work a regular job. If I DID own one or the other (or both) I would spend my days writing and updating this fanfiction for my beloved readers. So if any of you REALLLLY like my story, make some calls on my behalf. :D

Also- Just wanted to say sorry for the delay. It's been hectic, this chapter got deleted and I was so disgusted it took a few days to work on it again. It's not as good as the first time, but it's not too bad (in my opinion). In the meantime I have become completely addicted to Sudoku and it has taken up a bit of my free time. I will start Sudoku rehab and work on the fanfic more often.

As you can tell, fluff is not included in regular chappies. I don't think Herms and Sev would want the group to think about them as a couple. At least not yet, a relationship is so delicate to begin with and their's is no exception! I promise to warn you before fluff. No fluff in this chappie though. Just a caffiene addicted Sev and a very unhappy Albus.

**Sweet Revenge**

The next morning, they were treated to a character breakfast as part of their prize. They had no idea what to expect. They rushed to get dressed. Hermione wore her red singlet and white mini skirt. She topped it off with her Mickey Ears (just to annoy Severus), and they all left for the breakfast.

It started out normal enough, Severus noted, normal food, no one dancing, no tour guide using annoying puns or trying to force mouse ears on their heads (though the bloody students wore them willingly), and lots of muggle children. He had to grimace at the what a "normal" breakfast had become. So different from his early mornings in the Great Hall watching annoying students snort pumpkin juice and dribble syrup down their chins.

Suddenly the music changed and billions of Disney characters flooded the room. Okay, perhaps not that many, but there were far too many for Severus's comfort. Cameras snapped photos and small muggle children squealed and screamed across the restaurant. It was like an attack, a sneak attack. He understood, now, what a character breakfast was, it didn't not build one's character, that's for sure. Suddenly, they were inundated with strange animals and characters and their guides.

"GOOOFY," "DONNNNAAAALD! LOOK OVER HERE" screamed one little boy.

Another little girl wore a hideous poofy dress with lots of beads and a crown on her head. She stood on a chair, motioning and screaming across the restaurant to the princesses, trying so desperately to get their attention.

Severus couldn't escape. The characters visited EVERY table. Some talked, others just made motions or shook their heads. Something called a Tigger was very popular with boys and girls and even some muggle adults!

The students wanted photos with the characters, of course. The girls took their photos with Prince Charming and Severus noticed Draco looking a bit jealous. Severus noticed he, himself, felt a bit jealous. Prince Charming WAS charming, he was everything a girl could want.

Then, it happened. Goofy walked up and put his hand around Severus's shoulder. He leaned on him, he mussed up his hair. He even had the audacity to give him a big bear hug. Yes, these were the things nightmares were made out of, a six foot dog, a duck wearing a sailor shirt, and all types of other mad creations wrecking havoc on the world. It all scared him a bit and he noticed on little girl near their table bawling her eyes out for all she was worth every time a character drew near. He could relate to that kid. That's exactly what he felt like doing.

FINALLY, the breakfast was over and the group rushed to the Animal Kingdom. This park was different from the rest, they walked through a trail with trees and bushes to get to the front gates. They saw many different brightly colored birds. Draco thought one of them would be a nice change from the owls and decided he would look in the gift shops for one as a souvenir. Hermione told him no real, live animals were sold in the park and he looked immensely disappointed. A bit farther down, they saw iguanas sunning them selves on a rock and turtles on a log.

Hermione said she thought this park was going to be a bit like a zoo.

"What's a zoo?" Asked Ron.

Hermione couldn't believe it! Something so natural, something almost every muggle child experienced, something as simple as a zoo, was completely lost on the wizards .

"We don't go to zoos." Said Ginny.

None of the purebreds ever ventured to muggle parks like zoos.She was quite surprised and she knew the wizards were in for a special treat. Hermione tried to explain that a zoo was a place you could go to see animals in their natural habitats. She just had to watch Severus closely to make sure he didn't try to "harvest" the animals for any of this foul potions.

As they walked through the gates, they could see a tremendous tree ahead. The tree was unlike anything anyone of them had ever seen. It was beautiful, with an animals carved all over the trunk of the tree.

They took some photos of the tree and proceeded on to Discovery Island. Their first stop was a musical play called Festival of the Lion King. They were all quite excited to discover that this tied in with one of the movies they watched at Hermione's house several days before. They ohhed and aaahed at the brightly colored costumes, sets and choreography.

"Is this part of the zoo, Hermione?" Asked Ron, "I mean, these animals aren't in their natural habitat, right? They don't really dance and sing like this do they?" Hermione could barely justify that with an answer, she laughed so hard she thought her insides were going to explode.

They continued onto Africa, and boarded a large safari jeep. They marveled at flamingos, laughed at the Rhinos ("It sort of looks like my Aunt Marge." Noted Harry), baboons (They remind me of first years," said Severus"), elephants, cheetahs and many other animals that roamed the African outback. The ride was so bumpy they found their bums leaving the seats a few times, bouncing into the air.

Minerva smelled a roller coaster nearby, so they left Africa and went straight to Asia where they all had to run to keep up with her mad-dash to Mount Everest. Once again, Minerva's roller coaster addiction reared it's ugly head. The ride was fun, it wasn't terribly intense and the story that went with it was funny. They thought it was interesting to get the muggle's take on the Yeti, especially since all magic folk knew the Yeti was a friendly creature who merely enjoyed teasing muggles. They rode it twice, but Minerva still wasn't satisfied.

"One more time, pleaseeeee." She begged. She remained Severus of a small child begging for a cookie before dinner.

Albus laughed and gave in, "Alright Minnie, one more time and then we have to move on to something else." Minerva's face broke out into a large grin and she rushed to get to the entrance. She was so much worst than the children, thought Severus as he downed a coke in one gulp.

Albus reached for his lemon drops. BUT THEY WEREN'T THERE! He panicked, he became frantic as though he had lost a child. He searched all of his pockets, asked the group if they had seen his beloved Lemon Drops, even accused a small boy nearby (who was sucking on a lemon sucker) of stealing his candy. He turned on the group.

"YOU did it!" He was crazy! The old man lost it! "ONE OF YOU STOLE MY LEMON DROPS! WHO DID IT?" They all shook their heads. He grabbed them and started patting them down one-by-one. Severus and Hermione glanced at each other nonchalantly. Suddenly Albus yowled. He had found his lemon drops in Minerva's pocket.

He grabbed them and cuddled the box, counting each lemon drop before finally taking a deep breath.

"I will get you back for that, Min." He said.

"It wasn't me, Albus!" She pled.

"How did they get into your pocket?" He asked. She considered the various ways they could have gotten into her pocket and when she didn't reply he smiled a dangerous smile with a mad glint in his eyes. "I fear a bit of retribution is in order." With that, he led the silent group toward the next attraction. All were wondering what his revenge would be. They shuddered, he was a brilliant wizard with a wicked sense of humor.


	18. Albus's revenge

Disclaimer- I don't own it and yada, yada, yada. I am not getting paid for it and etc., etc., etc. I'm not affiliated with Disney or HP/JK and so on, so on, and so on.

No warnings, this is a short chap but it's all I had time for tonight. I am hoping to get a longer one out this weekend, but you know how crazy life can get. I LOVE my reviewers and I write especially for you. Every time I think of quitting this I get an email in my inbox that makes me want to give yall more!

I don't know why my bloody line thingy won't work but apparently I cannot insert a horizontal line (again) tonight. I'm going with conspiracy.

**Albus's revenge**

Ginny thought Kali River Rapids looked fun. This time, they all sat in a circle in a big raft. They enjoyed being able to face each other. The raft took them through an Asian rainforest.

Severus told them it was an extremely realistic rendition, having been to the rainforest a few times to collect potions' ingredients. Hermione was extremely impressed. Some of them got quite wet. Hermione even had to wring out her skirt! They laughed and joked as the ride splashed. As the raft neared a bridge, people started shooting water at them through elephant trunks! It was a blast, but it certainly didn't satisfy Minerva's thrill ride addiction.

After they got off of the ride, they decided to go to the bathrooms and dry off a bit. The sun had set and they were actually a bit chilly from the breeze blowing their wet clothes.

They met each other back at the ice cream shop, where Albus was sucking down a huge malt, and proceeded toward the next ride- The Dino Whirl. There was no way Minerva was letting them pass that one up. Hermione and Ginny decided to play some of the carnival games in the breezeway. Albus and Severus stayed behind, choosing the tacky Carney games over another ride with a crazy Minerva.

Albus kept twinkling and smiling. Finally Severus said "Do you want to share just what is so amusing?"

To which Albus replied, "While you were in the bathroom I had a chat with the ride attendant. I asked them to…"

At this very moment, a VERY angry Minerva came puffing up to them.

"They said I can't ride anymore thrill rides. I have used up my allotted thrill rides." Her anger quickly turned to sadness, she looked like she was going to cry. Albus burst out laughing and Minerva shot him a glare.

"What is so funny you old fart?" She asked. They were all taken aback. She had turned mean, crude, and a bit unstable."

"My dear Minerva, I did tell you I would get revenge." Albus replied.

They all tried so hard not to laugh. No one wanted to feel the wrath of Minerva McGonagall, especially after she was denied that which she so adored. Rage radiated off of the old woman as her nose holes flared and her face turned a nasty shade of puce.

She turned on her heel and headed off toward the ride. Mumbling something about shoving Albus's lemon drops up his…

"Hey!" Exclaimed Hermione, "I'll race you guys with these derby cars" she said, referring to one of the midway games.

They actually had quite a bit of fun racing cars, testing their strength and playing a goblet toss game.

"We could do this at school!" said Ron.

"Yeah! It would be fun! Maybe we could do a Halloween party with games this year!" Ginny added.

"I think that would be acceptable. Perhaps the muggle studies professor would want to sponsor it so there is an academic purpose to the event." Said Albus.

Just then Severus smacked down the mallet and rang the bell.

"Wow!" Said Hermione, "you actually rang the bell! I always thought those were rigged."

"Must be rigged for the little kids to be able to do it!" Ron said as he banged down the mallet and only got it a quarter of the way up. He blushed and said something about the weather making his palms sweat so he couldn't get a grip. Severus just smirked. Ginny got almost half way up. Albus beat her by just a tad. Draco made it almost to the top, he fell just a little short. Harry got three quarters of the way up, but he figured it was from having to defend himself against Dudley. Finally it was Hermione's turn. They all laughed at the thought of little Hermione even attempting the game. With a whack of the mallet she got more than halfway to the top, beating Ron and Ginny.

"Gymnastics builds upper body strength." She said, simply. "NEVER underestimate me."

Minerva walked up behind them, in a much better mood having had her thrill ride fix, and grabbed the mallet. She reared back and gave the thing such a whack that it clanged the bell hard. They all looked at her in surprise.

"Ahhh. That's felt good." She said. "I had to get out some of my anger and frustration left from Albus's little prank." He gulped.

"Well, Min, no need to hold on to any grudges. Best to forgive and forget."

"Ri-iight." She replied.

"You're sounding more and more like a Slytherin." Draco said shaking his head in shock. "What happened to that bloody Gryffindor camaraderie?"

"It went out the door when our dear Headmaster tried to deny me my right to ride as many roller coasters as I want, my right to scream and feel the wind whip through my hair, to feel the…"

"Alright, alright. We get it already." Said Ron. "You love your thrill rides and death be upon anyone who interferes."

"Exactly," smiled Minerva sweetly, as they headed to the front of the park.


	19. A show of a lifetime

Disclaimer: Hey yall, I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Disney World, and I don't own **_Cirque du Soleil's LA NOUBA. _**I DO, however, own a very nice _La Nouba _program, with colored photographs and everything (just in case that counts for anything).

So I also want to mention that, in the next few days I am going to go back and correct some typos in earlier chapters that are positively driving me nutters (or more so than usual).

That being said, on with the show!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

George had asked that they meet him back at the hotel lobby for 8:00 pm.

'Oh wonderful.' Though Severus. "Another surprise. It better not have anything to do with Mickey Ears or he's going to find those things crammed up…"

"Oh look there's George," Hermione said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Thank you oh so very much for pointing that out to us. Without you we would have continued wandering around for hours, looking for a guy with "prize manager" scrawled across his shirt." Severus sneered.

"Don't you get all snippy with me Uncle Sev." Retorted Hermione.

Everyone laughed at that (except Severus, of course).

"Good evening folks!" Said George. "I hope you have been enjoying yourselves."

"Oh yes," said Minerva. "We don't want it to end!"

"Yeah," mumbled Harry so that he was barely audible, "that means we have to break out a straight jacket and confine her to rehab from thrill rides."

"Well, you still have a good amount of time left. Tonight, It's my pleasure to give you this." He said, presenting an envelope.

Inside, were eight front row seats to the 9:00 pm showing of **_Cirque du Soleil's LA NOUBA_**. He noticed their lack of enthusiasm and chuckled. "Ah, haven't heard of the show? Well you will certainly enjoy it."

They returned to their rooms to change into dressier clothes for the show. Hermione wore a rich green spaghetti strap dress with a very low cut back, black high heeled sandals, and ebony jewelry. She pulled her hair up to accentuate the low cut, sexy drape on the back of the dress. Ginny wore a blue strapless dress with white sandals and pearl jewelry. The guys all wore slacks and jackets.

"We all clean up pretty good." said Ron.

"Yes, we do look nice," agreed Minerva snapping photos like a doting mother on the night of her daughter's prom.

A limo pulled up and brought them to Downtown Disney. The limo was an experience in itself. The boys enjoyed playing with all of the various buttons and the professors sipped on glasses of wine.

When they arrived at the theatre, everyone stared as they were escorted from the limo to their seats.

"People must think we're some sort of celebrities," commented Harry.

"You are." Smiled the usher.

Hermione opened her program:

_"Once upon a time, a door opened and two worlds collided. Dreams clashed with reality. The mundane mixed with the marvelous. It was no longer possible to tell where one world began and the other ended. This new place was called **La Nouba.**" _

She was already excited about the show. It sounded amazing.

Some clowns ran out to entertain the audience as they prepared for the show. They kept decided to include Severus and Albus in one of their skits. The group loved it and took a few photos.

Once the show started, they didn't know where to look. There was so much happening, the scenery was beautiful! The talent was amazing, as gymnasts, acrobats, dancers and clowns from around the world showed their stuff.

This wasn't like any ordinary circus. Hermione had been to the circus as a young child and never had she seen such choreography or artistry. There was a bit of a story to it, with groups of characters and roles.

It took her breath away and from the gaping mouths of everyone around her, she wasn't alone. The costumes were positively extravagant, the music was enchanting, and the overall atmosphere was one she wanted to store in a pensive and save forever.

There were even little kids performing. They were some of the most impressive acts! They were talented, well rehearsed, never missing a mark or a beat.

The audience gasped at some of the gravity defying stunts, and even with a gymnastics and cheerleading background, Hermione was extremely impressed.

Every act was intriguing, entrancing and exhilarating. Hermione thought she could watch it forever and not get enough.

Ballerinas danced, gymnasts performed complicated acrobatics and aerials, and all of this was happening simultaneously! It was a wonder they didn't all crash into each other, she marveled.

Toward the end of the show, two men approached Ginny and Hermione. They picked them up and carried them onto the stage! They laid them down and flew MOTORCYCLES over them! The crowd cheered and applauded. The girls blushed as they were instructed to take their bows.

She knew she had to buy a CD of the music from the show. It was chillingly beautiful. She was disappointed when the show was over. Ninety minutes wasn't enough. Heck, two days probably wouldn't have been enough. She knew that was possibly the most memorable part of her trip. Minerva could have her roller coasters, Albus could have his lemon drops. Hermione wanted to spend the rest of her time in this theater. She even secretly wished she could be part of the show!

On their way out, they stopped and purchased a plethora of keepsakes, never wanting to forget the show (as if they ever could).

"That was… amazing." Breathed Draco. Everyone was a bit shocked, it took a lot to impress Draco, especially when it came to muggles.

"It was bloody brilliant is what it was." Said Ron.

"George was right," added Ginny. "That was quite enjoyable."

Albus popped some lemon drops in his mouth as they wandered around Downtown Disney for a while and then returned to their Limo.

It wasn't a thrill ride, but they all had to admit, that show was thrilling and intense.

"Tomorrow," said Albus, "we are going to our first water park." He gave no further explanation and the wizard children wondered why on earth they would spend the day at a park with water. It didn't seem to fit with the thrilling, fun atmosphere of Disney World.

Before they could ask, Albus held up his hand. "We've had an exciting day today, and I believe tomorrow will be just as much so. I won't give away any secrets and I ask that you two," he said looking at Harry and Hermione, "keep it a surprise also.

And with that, they all retired for the night.


	20. Never wear a bikini to a water pa

Disclaimer: Ok, here we go. I don't own: Disney, Harry Potter, Coke, or any of their affiliates. They are not related except in my warped mind where this story is taking shape. This chappie ends a bit more abruptly than I would like, but it leads into fluff in the next chapter which I want to continue to keep separate from the rest of the story. This chap contains no fluff (other than a peck on the cheek) so the next chap may be a bit shorter but it will be all fluff. You can skip it and pick up with the rest of the story in the following chap.

**Never wear a string bikini to a water park**

The next morning, Albus told them to throw on their swim gear, grab an extra tube of sunblock and meet him down at breakfast.

Hermione decided to wear her black bikini with the matching red sarong skirt (the one with big yellow hibiscus with black accents) and her black oversized sunglasses and flip flops. She threw on a long sleeved white button up shirt but left it opened, tying it at the waist. Ginny favored a blue polka dotted two piece with boy short bottoms and a tank top. She threw on a matching black skirt and flip flops and put her hair in a bun. They ran down to meet the others at breakfast.

They grabbed some rolls and scones to take with them and left for a place called "Blizzard Beach."

"That's a bit contradicting," Ginny said.

"Don't you girls ever wear clothes?" Asked Ron as he noticed his sister's attire.

"This is a swimsuit, Ron. Girls do not wear swim trunks and you're going to have to take off that shirt soon so you'll be pretty bare too." She retorted.

They were all very happy to see that Minerva selected a tasteful one piece with an attached skirt and Albus opted for bright yellow swim trunks with palm trees rather than a speedo.

Severus and the boys all wore swim trunks with tee shirts and Hermione couldn't wait for him to lose the shirt.

When they got to the park, they were amazed. It looked just like a mountain ski resort. There were snowmen and mountains covered in snow.

"Now I KNOW they used magic." Said Ron.

"It's not real, it's just scenery." said Hermione.

"Always the Know-it-all" replied Severus as they walked through the gates.

Minerva's eyes lit up. This certainly looked fun. They staked claim to a shady picnic area and were ready to ride.

They hopped on the chairlift and rode to the top of Mt Gushmore. Hermione and Severus rode together, taking in the scene.

"ooooo, I wanna do that!" Hermione pointed toward a log-flume type ride. "Oh and that!"

Even Severus was a bit intrigued with this water park thing. It looked like slides that were on a children's playground, only these were HUGE and apparently, water flowed down them.

They disembarked from the ski lift and headed for Summit Plummet. The slide resembled a ski jump.

"Oh my gosh!" Exclaimed Harry, "We don't actually go off that ramp and fly through the air, do we?"

"No, Scar-head," answered Draco, clearly unsure of this whole concept, "You apparently slide underneath that. Sorta looks like you don't have any self-control either."

Just then a kid went flying down the slide at a very fast pace, screaming for dear life. Draco gulped. Minerva yanked his arm and led the group toward the slide.

"Whahooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Could be heard across the park, and likely across the entire nation, as Minerva flew down the water slide.

Albus was up next. His laughs and yells ("Better than lemon drops!") could be heard from the top too.

Harry was next "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Weeee?" Asked Draco, "Who, over the age of 5, says weeee?"

Draco hopped onto the slide. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" They heard him scream all the way to the bottom.

"Apparently that answers that questions." Replied Ginny.

Severus went down next, he could be heard yelling all the way down too.

"See you at the bottom," and with that, Ron hopped on. "Mommmmmmmmyyyyyyyy!" He yelled.

Ginny was next. "Here goes nothing." Said the red head. Her squeals rang out as she slid down the 120 foot drop.

Hermione was up. She was nervous. She didn't want to go. She changed her mind. No, she could do it. She got onto the slide. The water was tepid if not a little chilly. The water rushed up against her backside as she let herself slide down. She screamed all the way down. It was like the Tower of Terror, she had forgotten her stomach at the top. She wanted off, she wanted off NOW. And then, it was over. Ron pulled her out and she wrung out her hair.

"That was better than the time we had to slide down into the Chamber of Secrets!" Cried Ron.

"Yeah well, it was certainly a lot less slimy." Replied Harry.

"And Tom Riddle wasn't waiting at the bottom with a monster snake." Added Ginny.

"Let's do it again!" yipped Minerva.

"What? Go into the Chamber?" Asked Ron, confusedly.

No one replied. They all just walked away.

"What?" He asked. "What did I say?"

"Next, let's do the Slush Gusher!" Cried Ron, eying up a slide with humps. They each took their turn, screaming and laughing all the way down.

"Do you want to go next?" Severus asked Hermione, noticing she was once again last.

"No, no you go. " And he did. It was a blast! Each time he hit a hump the water flew up around him, he got to the bottom and swam to the edge, watching for Hermione.

They all heard her screaming.

"Here she comes." Said Ron.

Just then, a piece of black fabric with strings came down the slide and floated to the edge. They all looked at each other.

"Uh-oh." said Ginny, as Severus waded in to grab it.

A minute later, Hermione came tumbling down the slide trying to cover her chest and screaming bloody murder. Her legs were spread out as she apparently tried to slow herself down. She hit the pool and tried to wade over to the side, covering her chest.

Draco snapped a photo and everyone laughed so hard. Even some of the other tourists were laughing as Severus handed her the garment.

"I believe you lost something." He said.

"She snatched it out of his hands and asked him to tie it for her.

"Triple knot it," She added.

"No don't!" Laughed Draco. "Let's see how many times she loses that thing today!"

Hermione went over and popped him on the head. Ginny followed suit. Severus also gave him a pop as he walked by. "Hey!" Draco screamed, "I'm a guy! Give me a break!"

They made their way back up to the top, this time they went on the Toboggan Racer. There were eight lanes-

"Let's race!" Suggested Minerva. "I will get you back for beating me at those race cars in the Magic Kingdom." She told Severus.

"Last one down's a rotten dragon egg!" Shouted Ron, who still apparently didn't catch the "muggle's are listening" concept.

Severus won the race. Albus came in second, then Ron, Draco, Minerva, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione.

"You do know weight and height play a factor, right?" Said Hermione. "It's physics..."

"Please no, Hermione!" Shouted Ron "No school, no facts, not right now!"

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Asked Severus, they all laughed.

Back up at the top, they opted for a raft ride called TeamBoat Springs. Severus took Hermione, Draco, Ron, Ginny and Harry down the twisting, turning slide. They laughed and screamed as they made their way to the bottom. Albus and Minerva followed with another group.

They raced down Snow Stormers and then headed for Runoff Rapids. Hermione and Severus shared a tube. She sat between his legs and he hugged her around the waist as the mat took them down the slide. They laughed and yelled as they reached the end she leaned back and pecked him on the cheek. They fell into the pool and swam to the edge where he helped her out.

Around Mid-day, they decided to head over to the other water park, Typhoon lagoon. It was completely opposite Blizzard Beach. The scenery and theming made them feel like they were on an island somewhere tropical. There were even some live tropical birds hanging around near the entrance! It looked like the island had just been hit by a typhoon. There were beaches and beachwear shops to buy souvenirs. A shipwrecked boat sat ontop of a big volcano called "Mt. Mayday." A big burst of water erupted out of the ships smoke stack and the foghorn moaned loudly.

"This is as amazing as the other park!" said Draco. "I wonder how they think of these places and design them so perfectly!"

"Magic." Said Ron. "It has to be magic."

"More like money, and a plethora of very creative, talented people." Replied Hermione.

"Know-it-All.' Retorted Ron.

"Weasel." Replied Hermione.

"Yes, yes," Said Albus, popping a lemon drop into this mouth. "Now that we are all acquainted and know each other's names, can we proceed to slide?"

"Hang on," said Severus. He ran off and returned a few minutes later with three cokes. They all watched as he downed one after the next.

"Now I'm ready." He said.

"Now you're gonna puke." Said Ron.

They headed to the top of Mt. Mayday and decided to first tackle the Gang Plank Falls. Ginny, Draco, Hermione and Severus took the first tube down the side of the volcano. It was fun, they especially enjoyed riding down in a circle so they could laugh and joke together. This was definitely one of Hermione's favorite slides. It wasn't too rough, several people could go together to share the experience, and she wouldn't lose her top on it!

Back at the top of Mt. Mayday, they took turns going down the Keelhaul falls and the Mayday falls. Severus was a bit shaky and jumpy, obviously the cokes were kicking in.

The scenery was beautiful, Hermione noticed riding her tube down Keelhaul. 'These people really pay attention to detail.' She though.

Mayday falls was a bit rougher and more exciting. Minerva decided she had to go again (and again and again). The others went on down Gang Plank Falls a few more times.

They finally convinced her to move onto the next group of slides.

Hermione decided to skip the Humunga-Kowbunga, fearful for losing her top again. But she and Ginny sat at the bottom drinking a coke and watching the others race down the straight-drop slides.

There were three Storm Slides, so the group split up, going their own separate paths down the sides of the volcano, around the volcano and even THROUGH the volcano!

They had grown a bit tired so they decided to take a break in the surf pool. It turned out to be an exciting adventure in itself. The waves started out small, but a horn sounded and suddenly they started getting bigger, and bigger, and BIGGER! They were at least six feet tall. Hermione held onto Severus's neck trying to prevent from being swept up in the surf.

"Hermione!" Severus yelled as he surfaced from being pushed under the water by her, "You're strangling me and drowning me!" He held on to her and led her to a more shallow spot, at least her feet could touch the ground there. The group laughed as the waves picked them up and set them down.

"I'm getting sea sick!" said Ron. He did look a little green.

"Oh buck up!" Said Minerva who was clearly getting her thrills on.

Ten minutes later, Hermione had also had enough. She decided to go to the Shark reef for a bit of snorkeling. Minerva and Albus stayed in the surf, not yet ready to let go of the feeling of crashing waves.

The rest of the group donned their masks, life vests, and snorkel and sat on the side of the lagoon. After a quick lesson they were instructed to swim across the lagoon. They entered the freezing cold salt water but the temperature was quickly forgotten as they saw the beautiful tropical fish, the bright reefs and plants, and the baby sharks! Hermione decided it was something she wanted to do again. The group agreed and they went back for round two. They were joined by Albus and Minerva, not wanting to miss out on anything. Though there were no thrills involved they both delighted in seeing the sea life.

Minerva had held out long enough. It was time for… **the **Crush n Gusher! It was, of course, a roller coaster. Not just any type of coaster, it was one with WATER! It combined Minerva's love for Roller Coasters with her new found love of water slides! She was in heaven.

There were different paths they could chose from- all dealt with tropical fruit. Albus HAD to go on the Pineapple plunger (it reminded him of Pineapple Dole Whips!) so he grabbed Draco and down they went. Minerva grabbed Ginny for the Coconut Crusher and away they went. Severus and Hermione chose the Banana Blaster.

They careened along flumes and spillways through a tropical fruit factory. It was a bit too intense for Hermione and she screamed so loudly Severus wondered if he would go deaf.

At the bottom, Minerva and the boys decided to go again. Hermione wanted to go relax on the castaway creek. A quiet little stream that wound around the outside of the park. She and Severus shared a raft and they floated past tropical flowers, falls, and scenery.


	21. A burning desire

-1Disclaimer- Nope, I still own nothing. I'm waiting for someone to call any day now, though.

Apologies: Sorry this one has taken so long to get out. This week has been crazy and this was more difficult to write than the rest of the story (I like funny more than fluff, but I know you guys love this stuff so I'm trying to please everyone.)

WAR NING- THIS IS FLUFF, HECK THIS is MORE than FLUFF. Anyway, you've been warned. You can skip this chap and go straight to the next one and not miss anything having to do with the plot. I couldn't make this tooooo detailed because I know FF doesn't allow it, but this definitely pushes that boundary (though I have read worst on FF, I just didn't want to make it too trashy)! I know some of you don't like fluff, that's why I'm keeping it separate. No likey- no ready! Wait for the next chap which is sure to be funny and crazy.

**A burning desire**

The water was perfect. The sun was beginning to set but the sun had warmed the water all day. Hermione and Severus drifted down the slow moving river that wrapped around the park. He still couldn't get over her attentions. What did she see in him?

She turned her back to him, pushing herself between his legs and leaning on his chest. He massaged her shoulders and she let out a small moan of thanks. He could feel himself growing hard and she could feel him pressing into her back.

She turned around to face him, wrapping her legs around his waist. And putting her head on his shoulder. 'Oh gods, I could stay like this forever.' She thought. There was a warm tickling spreading through her stomach and between her legs. He was enjoying being entwined in her arms and legs.

"I want to go back to the hotel." She said.

He looked at her confusedly as she grabbed his hand and led him out of the water. They found Albus (eating ice cream).

"I think the heat has gotten to me, sir." She said. "Severus has offered to accompany me back to the hotel. I really just want to take a lie down."

"Of course, my dear." He replied, "Do feel better. I'm sorry you're going to miss the rest of the evening. We're going to play something called 'putt-putt' when we leave here and then the kids want to go to Paradise Island."

He bid them good evening. Hermione wasn't sure she could wait to get back to the hotel. Desire coursed through her veins and every moment was pure torture.

"You should have told me you didn't feel well, Hermione." Said Severus. She just gave him a little smile and said "I'll feel much better back at the hotel."

As soon as they walked through the door of the hotel room she turned around and gazed at him. Before he knew what was happening she had parted her lips and taken his into her mouth. She tasted the saltiness as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He was shocked, so this was why she wanted to return to the hotel early, he realized. She wanted time alone with him! 'Oh gods!' he though. It had been so long since he had been with a woman, especially a woman who _wanted _him.

He kissed her neck and she moaned, wrapping one of her legs around his waist. She felt him grow hard and press into her. He continued planting wet kisses around her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair wildly moaning.

'Oh circe,' if this was her reaction from a few kisses… he grabbed his wand and placed a silencing charm on the room.

He picked her up and she wrapped both legs around his waist. He carried her over and laid her on the bed, straddling her as he continued to kiss her chest.

She could feel a wetness spreading heavily between her legs. Oh how she wanted him.

His hand snaked up her thigh, rubbing circles on the top inner part. She squirmed, trying to convince him to go higher and a little to the left. His finger played around the leg opening before leaving the area completely. She let out a frustrated groan as he sat her up to untie her bikini top. As he threw it onto the floor he gathered her breasts in his hands and massaged them.

They were perfect. They fit in his hands perfectly, the perky little nipples hardened and waiting for his ministrations. They didn't have to wait long. He started rubbing the left one between two of his fingers, sucking on the right one. She held his head in place, pushing farther into his mouth. His right hand slid down her stomach,. It played along the top of her swim suit bottom, teasingly tickling her. He slid his fingers further down her swim suit bottom, she was smooth and shaven except for a small patch which his hand quickly found and rested in.

She looked at him pleadingly, and then bent over to kiss his bare chest. He didn't think it was possible but he grew even harder as her lips and tongue trailed down to his stomach. She helped him remove his swim trunks. He was huge and oh so hard. She enjoyed the feel of him in her hand. She placed her entire hand around it and gave it a small squeeze.

He slid his hand further down. 'Oh Merlin!' he thought. 'She really does want this, she needs this.' She moaned and threw her head back as he caressed her, placing his hand flat against her mound. She leaned back and he moved between her legs, wanting to watch as he untied the two ties on either side of her bikini bottom. . He circled the engorged nub, her breath caught in her throat and she moaned. He gave her a sexy smirk as he slid his fingers to her entrance. He played along the rim before sliding one finger gently into her. She arched her back and sighed.

"Oh Severus." She said.

He slid his finger further in, feeling her wetness, her tightness squeezing his finger. Suddenly he ran into a block.

"Hermione," he said, "you aren't a virgin, are you?"

"Yes" she whispered.

"I can't do this. I can't take this from you." He said.

"Please," she replied, "I have been saving myself for you. For years I have been attracted to you, unable to act because of my age, not wanting you to get into trouble. But I cannot tell you how many nights I have dreamt of laying with you like this, of touching and being touched by you, of becoming one with you. Please Severus, don't deny me this."

He answered by sliding another finger into her. Her juices flowed as he moved his fingers in and out of her. She started breathing hard. Suddenly he could feel her getting even tighter around his fingers, juices poured out down his hands as she came hard and long. He slowly with drew his drenched fingers rubbing the extra wetness into her nub.

As she recovered, she wrapped her hand around his enlarged member, she squeezed it as she slowly started stroking. She, unsurely, placed her lips around the tip. He fell back and let out a growl.

"Oh Hermione," He purred.

She loved the sound of her name as he whispered it passionately. She began playing with the tip with her tongue . He ran his fingers through her hair, pulling it back so he could watch her. She wrapped her entire mouth around him and began sucking and licking. He moaned and growled in pleasure, bringing his hips up to meet her mouth.

He pulled out of her mouth completely, to her surprise.

"No, I don't want to finish yet. There's still so much to do." He explained.

He moved between her legs and she gave him a sexy little smirk as she opened her legs even wider for him. He lowered his face between her legs, her heat radiating off of her, and slowly let his tongue slide through her wetness, he flicked and licked, he sucked and prodded. She bucked her hips, holding his head between her legs. Suddenly, she wrapped her legs around his head, screaming as she hit a climax. He was so glad he placed that silencing charm on the room, she screamed his name and he found that he couldn't wait much longer to take her. She was certainly ready.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked her.

"Yes." she replied.

He took his wand and pointed it muttering a spell.

"It will make the first time easier and less painful." He said.

She grabbed him and placed him at her entrance, then slowly she pushed him into her.

She was so hot, so wet, so tight, he had never felt anything so amazing. He slowly slid a little farther in and then back out, he started stroking very gently, very slowly. She was already thrashing about a bit. He smiled. Each time he pushed a little more into her, breaking her barrier and finally coming to rest inside her. He allowed her to get used to him.

She enjoyed the feel of him inside her, as he lay there allowing her to adjust. She felt like she couldn't get enough of him inside her. He slid in and out as the pressure built. They came together and fell back onto the bed.

"Thank you." She managed to say.

"You too," he purred back.

A while later, she ran to shower and change into her night clothes. After all, they all thought she was feeling a bit under the weather.


	22. Under da sea

Disclaimer: I don't own disney, I don't own Disney World, I don't own aloe vera, dolphins or lemon drops.

Sorry it has taken an entire week to update. This has been a CRAZY week. I've now been recruited to coach JV cheerleading.

Disney, Dolphins and Lemon drops. Can life get any better?

Hermione got a pretty bad sun burn from her time in the sun the day before. Everything she tried to put on hurt and stuck to her skin. She decided on a sundress with spaghetti straps, at least it would do the least amount of damage. Even the bottoms of her feet were burned from laying on her stomach in the inner tube.

"Hermione!" Exclaimed Minerva, "Did you put ANY sun block on? You're a smart girl, I'm sure you know better than to be in the sun without any protection." She got out some ointment and made to put it on Hermione's char-grilled back.

"N O TOUCHIE!" Hermione yelled angrily. "I'll do it!" She snatched the tube of aloe out of Minerva's hands and started trying to gingerly apply it to her back.

" I put some lotion on but forgot to refresh it every few hours." She moaned.

Just then, Ron came up behind her and threw his arm around her shoulder in a brotherly manner, "NO TOUCHIE!" She yelled.

Ginny snickered and pointed to Hermione's skin- "Sunburn" she explained.

"NOT FUNNY!" yelped Hermione, seemingly stuck on two worded phrases.

They made their way downstairs to breakfast. Hermione kept mumbling and grumbling as people accidentally bumped into her.

George walked over to their table.

"Sorry to interrupt breakfast!" He said. "We've got something EXTRA fun for you today." He said in a sing song voice.

"Bring your swimsuits and meet me at the entrance of Epcot in 45 minutes for your special surprise!"

"Oh no!" Exclaimed Hermione, "No more swimming and sun! I'm already so barbequed!"

Thirty minutes later, they waited at the entrance of Epcot. George walked up with a guy named Ed. Ed was going to take them on a behind-the-scenes experience of the Living Seas! They were going to swim with the Dolphins!

"It's gotta be better then swimming with the Giant Squid," mumbled Ron. "That thing gets frisky sometimes."

Albus chuckled and popped a lemon drop in his mouth as they followed Ed to Living Seas.

"Dolphins in Depth is a special experience for our guests. They learn about the Dolphins that live here and about our research here at the Living Seas. I can't guarantee that the dolphins will play with you." Ed said. "It is their choice to participate in our research and play with our guests. We don't force them."

They were led into a large area with a huge tank where Ed explained a bit about the physiology of dolphins. He also discussed behavior patterns and what they could mean. He showed them videos . Several curious dolphins swam over to investigate their visitors. Ed showed them some tricks and pointed out a few behaviors to notice. He also told them the dolphins were separated from most of the other sea creatures because they had quite a sense of humor that the other creatures didn't partake in.

"For example," said Ed, "The dolphins think it's a great game to flip over the sea turtles. I do believe they kept score at one point. The turtles certainly did not appreciated this, so we separated them for everyone's sanity."

"Sounds a bit like Gryffindor and Slytherins," Draco mumbled.

Hermione was extremely enthused and they were all in awe of the curious creatures.

Ed led them to an area where they were given wetsuits and booties. They were told how to put them on and pointed to a changing room. Then they were led to the top of the tank, which was so deep, it looked like they were several floors up.

They waded out into the water and noticed little fish swimming around their feet.

"The fish don't annoy them, and they eat the fish for lunch. It's all good." Ed said.

Hermione was amazed, as soon as she waded far enough into the water, three dolphins swam up to her, begging for her attention.

"Ah, you're popular with them." Said Ed smiling.

The rest waded out into the water and were also greeted by the dolphins. They petted and nuzzled the creatures. One of them turned around and splashed Severus, making a noise that sounded like he was laughing as he did so. Everyone laughed, even Severus had a bit of a smirk as he splashed the dolphin back.

It was quite amusing to discover that the dolphins were as curious about their visitors as the wizards were of the dolphins!

Ed gave them some signals and they seemed excited to play his games.

"It's amazing," said Hermione, "how well they can communicate with us." Just then a dolphin swam over and bobbed his head, as if agreeing.

"Sir, I'm sorry but you cannot take candy in the water." They heard Ed telling Albus. "The dolphins are on a pretty strict fish diet."

"Oh this isn't candy, it's lemon drops." Said Albus.

"Wellll," said Ed. "Dolphins LOVE lemon drops. I'm sure they'll eat them all for you." Albus quickly placed his beloved box on a secure table well away from those lemon-drop-snatching dolphins. Ed winked at Hermione. Severus noticed and sent him a sneer.

They played with the dolphins for more than an hour and were disappointed when the tour was over.

"I wish we could have a dolphin for the Great Lake." said Ginny.

Harry agreed as he kissed one of the dolphins on the nose. Even Draco seemed quite fond of them.


	23. Update!

Update: Hi guys, I am SO sorry it's been so long since I updated this one. I'm trying to get back into it. I started working on another chapter, trying to finish it up and write the epilogue, but I haven't touched it in so long that I need to reread it a few times and rediscover my muse. If anyone has any suggestions or direction, now would be a good time to throw them at me :D

I'm back to updating "The Little Problem," trying to stay on top of that one.


End file.
